Rockstars
by RoyalDragon540
Summary: All I wanted was to get famous. I didn't expect to end up in the hospital and fall in love with my new hot doctor. For Yoyito who won my contest!
1. Hospital Visits

**A/N: Welcome to my new story Rockstars. This if for Yoyito who won my contest back in Of Red Wolves And Blond Tails. Dear I hope you enjoy this fic! So without further aduo here's chapter 1!**

 **Rockstars**

 **Chapter 1: Hospital Visits**

 **Axel's POV**

"Thank you guys! We'll be here playing again tomorrow night!" I cried into the microphone. Boy was I wrong. I was in a band along with three other people and we called ourselves Rockstars. We were an underground band trying to become famous by playing anywhere and everywhere that would accept us.

My boyfriend Sephiroth was our manager and one of the band mate's brothers. The four of us drove home that night in a high. We were so excited that when we got to my apartment it took us a minute to see Sephiroth standing there arms crossed.

"Leave." He growled to my three other band members.

"But... but Sephiroth." I whispered reaching over and grabbing his arm. Glaring at me he threw me across the room where I hit my head against the wall. I had learned to not make a sound when Sephiroth was in one of these moods. He hated when I screamed or cried out when he was hitting me.

"We're not leaving him with you!" My best friend and band mate Demyx cried. "All you do is abuse him!"

"Please guys. Everything will be fine just go." I begged standing up and hobbling forward. My head was pounding and I knew I was going to have bruises in the morning.

Demyx with his mullet/mohawk hybrid and bright blue eyes looked from me to Sephiroth and back to me.

"Axel." He whined.

"Just go. I'll see you guys tomorrow for the show." I said with a smile.

Demyx's boyfriend and my other band mate Zexion sighed. "Come on Demy let's go home." Zexion was quiet with periwinkle colored hair and blue eyes. Then there was Riku he was currently dating his newest conquest Sora who I had yet to meet. Riku had the most beautiful silver colored hair and aqua colored eyes. He was currently glaring a hole into Sephiroth.

Shaking his head Riku and Zexion pulled Demyx away making sure to close the door behind them.

Turning to Sephiroth I offered a small smile. "What'd you think?" I asked.

"I think that you can't play to save your fucking life! Nor can you sing!" He growled grabbing my arm and twisting it behind my back.

I couldn't stop the yelp of pain that flew out of my mouth.

"I'm sorry!" I cried. "It'll never happen again! I'll play and sing better!"

Just as I said this I was pushed to the ground and a kick was landed on my side. I couldn't stop the yelps and I knew Sephiroth was only going to get angrier. Finally with each hit he was shouting at me to shut up. I wanted to apologize I wanted to tell him that I would be quiet if he stopped kicking me but my vision started to blur and my head was throbbing with pain.

I passed out a few minutes later and when I woke up next I was staring up at the bright fluorescent lights of the apartment. Sephiroth was probably in bed asleep which meant I should be in the kitchen making breakfast. My whole body ached and there was a trail of blood oozing from somewhere on my body as I hobbled into the kitchen. There was a line of red and I knew I had to clean that up before Sephiroth saw it first.

He wasn't always like this. When we first met though we were drunk out of our minds. We had sex the first night but I knew he felt the connection between us immediately. When we started dating he didn't want Riku to know because he said that Riku had liked me for a very long time. So we had to keep our relationship a secret. I should have known right then what was about to happen but I was so blinded by what I thought was love that when he first cheated on me I didn't see it coming. I was shattered. He promised he'd never do it again and I believed him.

Several weeks after we got our own place though he started becoming angry. Little things would set him off. If his dinner was cold when he came home late for work, if I didn't clean the house right, if I accidently left the light on in another room that I wasn't in. First it was just yelling, he'd apologize to me and tell it'd never happen again. Then the punishments came. Sometimes those were as twisted as he was. Locking me in the bathroom for several days without food or water because I was talking to another man, chaining me to the bed and... and... having brutal sex with me because another man touched me. It wasn't sexual I had been friends with him for a long time but Sephiroth didn't want me to have friends he just wanted it to be us.

He accused me of cheating on him. I told him that I loved him and only him there was no one else in my life. I think that was the first time he ever struck me. Once he calmed down he promised me that he'd never do that again he was just jealous. The next day when I dropped and broke a dish he broke my arm. I was surprised that he let me continue on in the band, but he said that he was going to be the manager so he could keep watch over me, make sure I was safe.

By this point Demyx was in tears begging me to leave him. Riku was screaming at me that his brother did this to all the people he dated and Zexion was just trying to calm everyone down. Sephiroth never visited me when I had to go to the hospital. He was usually with someone else in our home though when I finally made it back. He stopped promising to not cheat on me and hit me and I stopped wondering what was wrong with me because I knew in the end I would never be enough, but I loved him to much to leave.

My head was pounding as I cracked the first egg open and I could hear his thundering footsteps as he made his way out of bed. When I turned to call a good morning to him everything went black.

When I woke up again I was surprised to hear machines somewhere in the distance. They were beeping and my head was still throbbing. I knew I should get up and finish breakfast but I wanted to sleep just a few more minutes.

But I couldn't. I needed to finish breakfast or else I would get punished even more. When I tried to sit up gentle hands pushed me back down. I didn't recognize these hands, they weren't big and strong like Sephiroth's. Opening my eyes I saw a man, he was shorter than me I could tell with spiky blond hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes. I was attracted to him immediately.

"Oh good Sleeping Beauty's awake. I was wondering how long we'd have to wait." He said with a smile.

"Well you know true loves kiss always seems to work." I said.

Chuckling he came over and sat down on the side of my bed with a clipboard in hand.

"You've been out of it for three days. I thought we were going to have to resort to that." He responded. "Oh by the way my name is Roxas. I'm your doctor."

"Aren't you a little short to be a doctor?" I teased.

Chuckling he thumped my leg lightly with his clipboard. "Maybe. I'm keeping you here under observation for a week though so I hope you don't mind. You have a really bad concussion and I'd hate for you to slip into a coma." He said with all seriousness.

"No!" I cried just as he got up and started for the door. "I have to play tomorrow night and get back home to my boyfriend he's probably worried sick about me." I knew that was a lie but I wasn't about to tell him the truth. I hardly knew the man.

"Play? Boyfriend?" He asked as if trying to wrap his head around the whole ordeal.

"Yeah I'm in a band called the Rockstars. We haven't made it big yet but we're going to, and my boyfriend is our manager. I have to play you don't understand!" I whispered.

"Calm down! Calm down. I can't let you out I'm sorry. You can leave if you must but I wouldn't advise it. Look you can talk to me if there's something going on with you and your boyfriend. No one ever showed up that claimed to be your boyfriend but I did get three angry gentleman who said they were your friends. They'll probably be here any minute actually. They've come every day since you've been here." Roxas explained with a gentle pat on my head.

"I'm fine doc thanks though." I responded leaning back against the plush pillows.

"Ok well I'll send your friends up when they arrive." With that he got up and left the room.

I didn't have to wait long before Demyx popped out of no where and rushed into the room.

"Axel! You're awake thank god! We've been worried sick about you!" He cried climbing on the bed and wrapping me in his arms.

That was Dem for you. He was a social butterfly and affectionate as hell. Pulling him close I allowed him to hug me for a few moments. As soon as Zexion came into the room I pulled away and dropped my head. I didn't want him angry at me for hugging his boyfriend.

"You're not going back to him are you?" Riku asked.

I felt a dip on the bed and I looked over to see Riku sitting beside Demyx and Zexion standing behind his boyfriend.

Shrugging Riku pulled me into his arms letting me rest my head against his chest.

"I don't have anywhere else to go." I whimpered as tears gathered in my eyes and threatened to fall. "If I don't go back I'll be homeless. Besides he's doing better. He promised not to be so mean. He's going to change I know it!" I cried.

"Even after your buried six feet under he'll never change." Zexion interrupted.

I knew they were right. I knew without a shadow of a doubt that they were right but I couldn't stop loving him. He promised to make us famous, he promised to love me and to take care of me when we were old and most of all he promised to stop hitting me. I didn't want my belief to be for nothing.

We didn't talk about Sephiroth any more after that. But I still thought about him, his large warm hands and eyes that matched Riku's, they even had the same color hair. Actually Riku and Sephiroth were brothers.

Riku had told me not to get involved with him because he was bad news but I stupidly thought I could change him.

"He'll fuck anything with two legs. Axel don't do this he's not only a cheater but he beats his lovers. Axel I'm begging you!" Riku had shouted to me after I confessed to him that I was in love with his brother.

Sephiroth was the one who named himself manager when we first started getting paid. He took the money I had earned from me though and used it to buy his cigarettes and cheap porno mags. I suspected he was hiring hookers to but I could never prove it.

They tried to talk to me about happy things. Tried to lift my spirits but I couldn't be helped. They only stayed for a few hours. Riku was the last to leave and when he did he kissed me on the forehead and told he'd be back tomorrow before the others. I asked about his current boy toy Sora and he said that they had made it official now and were dating. After congratulating him, he left.

That was when I noticed my doctor standing in the doorway waiting for Riku to leave.

"Just wanted to check out your vitals. I'm on the night shift so if you want we can talk. It doesn't have to be about your boyfriend. It can be anything you like." He offered coming over with that same clipboard.

We didn't talk much. I tried to keep my distance from the hot new doctor who was treating me and after a while when I told him I was tired he left. I really wasn't tired but I just wanted to be alone. I lay there for a long while just thinking. About Sephiroth, about Roxas and Riku even about the band before finally I fell into a dreamless sleep.

 **Roxas POV**

What the _hell_ was I doing here? It was way past my shift! Damn him for coming in and damn me for offering to treat him! I really didn't understand why I was still here. I had a beautiful girlfriend waiting at home for me. It was at that exact moment that my phone started to buzz. Pulling it out of my white lab coat I answered it knowing full well who it was.

"Where the _hell_ are you?" Namine my girlfriend shrieked.

"I'm still at work! I'm sorry we're severely understaffed tonight so I thought I'd help." Namine used to be kind when we first started dating. But then all of a sudden she changed into this psycho bitch. She was controlling and every time I wanted to go out she had to know who it was with.

If it was with a girl she would do everything in her power to keep me home even if there were going to be guys around she still would find a way to stop me. I had friends from high school that I still kept in touch with but she loathed Olette.

We were a group of four. Three guys and a girl. Olette was pretty with plain brown hair and green eyes nothing special and besides she was dating my other best friend Hayner. Hayner looked a lot like me except he wore way too much camo, and his hair was a little lighter than mine. Then there was Pence, he was chubby with black hair and blue eyes.

I think the reason why she hated Olette so much was because Olette stood up not only for herself but for her friends as well. It was one night after a late shift I went out to have a few beers with the guys and Olette tagged along. We were just catching up it was innocent when Namine came out of nowhere and started screeching at me.

She accused me of cheating on her, and then tried to tell everyone that I _beat_ her! Halfway through her crying wolf Olette stood up and poured a beer on her head, told her to shut the hell up and go home. Apparently even though Olette was right (Namine would never admit that she was) I shouldn't have clapped and laughed. I was sent to the couch for a week.

"Fine whatever!" She growled, "Hope you have fun sleeping on the couch!" After she ended the call I sighed and headed to the nurses desk.

Aerith was there looking over some paperwork. When she saw me she smiled and waved me over. Aerith was motherly and kind she was always there to listen to you bitch and complain.

"What's up sweetie?" She asked as I came around the nurses desk and took a seat beside her.

"Namine's pissed again." I answered putting my head in my hands.

"Ah is it because of the new patient?" She always had a knack for knowing just about everything. At my nod she continued on, "You're keeping him here for a week I noticed. You know we could send him home tomorrow right?"

"Yeah I know. It's just I think his boyfriend is abusing him. When his friends brought him in he had bruises all over his body. I just want to talk to him." I said standing up and grabbing a few files. I didn't want to be here, I didn't want to hear this conversation again.

"Roxas honey its ok. Whatever you are we still love you." Aerith said placing a hand on mine.

"I know what I am. Damn it I know! I took the classes I went for her! I know, just stop bringing it up!" I hissed taking the files and scurrying off.

It had been a few hours since I had checked on Axel so I quietly made my way into his room making sure to lightly knock on the door first. I found him asleep with the tv on and his monitors beeping. When I did a CT scan on him I saw a small concussion nothing major. I would have kept him overnight anyway but for some reason I had said a week. I should tell him that he could leave tomorrow but I couldn't and I knew I wasn't going to.

His red mane was splayed against the pillow and he was ghostly pale. His eyes were the most exotic green I had ever seen. I was curious, I wanted to touch his hair just to see if it was as soft as it looked. Reaching a tentative hand out I brushed the strands off of his face.

Eyes fluttering they opened and spotted me instantly.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously. Both of his eyes were black and blue and I knew under that gown there more bruises lining his side and arms and even on his legs. It was as if his boyfriend really didn't care where they were. He could get charged with domestic violence but I didn't think Axel was the type of person to press charges. There were also cuts on his body some of them old and healing while some were fresh. One of them I had to stitch up because it was oozing blood so fast. Thankfully though none of them were infected.

I could have lied and told him I was just coming to check his vitals but he would know. He wasn't stupid he would know I was lying. So instead I settled for the truth, well part of it.

"I just wanted to check on you." I answered. I took the classes, I reminded myself. I passed the classes everything was fine! "Um you're all good I have to go!" I cried rushing out of the room and silently closing the door behind me.

The next day before I left for home I went to see Axel again. I told myself I was just going to check his vitals and make sure he was ok, I mean it wasn't like I liked him or anything. He noticed me immediately and waved me in. His friends came shortly after and he introduced me to them all. The blond haired mohawk/mullet man was Demyx, his boyfriend was the slate haired Zexion and his other best friend with silver hair was named Riku.

I was quick with my business and before I left I swear I saw Demyx's eyes glittering with knowing. They couldn't know, no one knew. It had been so long ago I would have recognized him. Shaking those thoughts away I headed home intent on getting some good rest.

Namine was there nursing a cup of coffee. Her blond hair was wild with sleep and her eyes were furious.

"There you are! I called the hospital last night they said they weren't understaffed! You lied to me! Is there someone else I should know about?" She cried. Her voice was like nails on chalk board and I tried hard to cover my wince of pain. "Are you cheating on me?"

Mustering up the most incredulous look I could I snorted, "Seriously Nam? I'm sorry ok. The truth was there was a patient that had come in. He got beaten up pretty badly I just wanted to make sure he was ok, and for the last time no I'm _not_ cheating on you! Damn would you like me to bring you the surveillance tapes from work?"

I couldn't tell her that he got beaten up by his boyfriend either. Namine wasn't much for the gay community, in fact she hated them. That's probably why she got along with my parents so well. It was that mutual hate that had bonded my family and her together and led me to dating her.

I regretted it now. Couldn't they have chosen a better girl for me? But no they loved Namine just as much as she loved them.

With a small smile she giggled and walked over pulling me into a hug making sure to press my face in her boobs. "I'm sorry baby you know I get jealous sometimes." She said with a giggle.

Sometimes? _Sometimes_ she got jealous? She'd scream at a lamp post if she felt like I was getting too frisky with it. How about she was jealous all of the time? With a sigh I pulled out of her boobs and told her that everything was fine and I was going to bed. I had to be back at work in the next five hours so I wanted to spend all my time asleep.

After changing out of my scrubs and donning on a pair of pajamas Namine said she was going out with her mother for the day. Kissing me she wished me a good day and left.

For the next two hours I tossed and turned thinking about that red head. What was he doing? Was he ok? He wasn't going to go back was he? That's how I fell asleep thinking about those toxic green eyes and those awesome purple upside down teardrop tattoos under each eye.

 **A/N: Chapter 1 is complete! I hope you liked it there's more to come! So review and let me know what you think and I'll see everyone in hopefully a week with chapter 2! So review!**


	2. Jealousy Is Overrated

**A/N: Namine is such a bitch! Rawr! Royal Dragon here! Haha um yeah so here we go with Chapter 2 I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. Yoyito I espceially hope your enjoying this since this is your story. So without further audo here is chapter 2 enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2: Jealousy Is Overrated**

 **Roxas POV**

A week passed by much in the same fashion. I got to know Axel a little bit better but he still refused to talk about his boyfriend. So in an attempt to get him to open up I stayed behind and worked the night shift, (like I had been doing so for the past week) and talked to him.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked looking around to make sure no one saw me.

"Sure." Axel whispered doing the same.

"I hate my girlfriend. She's possessive and mean. I can't hang out with anyone unless she knows where I'm going and my parents approve of this! You believe that shit?" I whispered angrily.

Chuckling he patted me on the back. "I feel ya doc. After I leave here I'll probably end up going back to my boyfriend. But I must confess I don't want to go back home. My boyfriend beats me, he's the reason why I ended up here in the first place. I know that everyone knows but that still doesn't make it less embarrassing. I really do love him and I know how stupid that sounds but he used to be really good to me. Then the cheating started and then the beatings... I'm sorry you probably don't want to hear all this." He said pulling the covers up around him farther and sinking down.

"No! No I mean... I'm sorry about that. Hey I have an idea there's this apartment complex right next to my house. I know the landlord there, he actually owes me a favor. I could help you get the apartment if you're serious about leaving your boyfriend." I offered.

He only thought about it for a moment before a large smile broke over his face. "Yeah, I'd like that a lot. When I get out of here tomorrow I'll go pack up my stuff. I should probably call my friends but I don't think I'm ready for that just yet." He mused. "I'll go by myself."

"I'll call him right away. By the way I'm going with you tomorrow I don't think you should go alone." I said as sternly as I could. Axel mulled this over for a few minutes before a sad smile spread across his face and he agreed that I could come. After exchanging phone numbers we were settled.

It was going to be hard on him that much I knew but I don't think he was prepared for how hard.

 **Axel's POV**

I liked Roxas... I liked him a whole lot in fact. The problem was Roxas was straight. I couldn't ask him out on a date because that would just be too weird so instead I asked him to come to one of my performances. He asked if he could bring his girlfriend and with a shattered heart I said yes.

Thankfully this was on the way to the apartment I shared with Sephiroth. My plan was to go in while he was at work gather what few possessions I still owned, write him a note and leave. But alas like most, plans just don't go according to plan. Parking behind Sephiroth's dingy truck I stepped out of Roxas silver Mercedes and we both headed up the stairs.

The door was unlocked and I had no more than opened the door when I heard loud moaning. Taking my hand in his Roxas led me through the door and into the living room. I knew he meant it to be comforting and friendly but it was hard to take it that way.

Sephiroth didn't even stop his movements when he saw us. A pink haired man was sitting naked on top of my now ex boyfriend riding his cock. He never stopped his movements and neither did Sephiroth as he growled at me asking me what I wanted.

"I'm leaving you." It was supposed to come out strong but instead came out more of a whimper.

The pinkette snorted running his fingers through Sephiroth's hair. "Oh Sephy's already moved on honey." He purred pressing his lips against Sephiroth's.

"Get your fucking shit and get out you little whore." He growled as he continued bouncing the moaning pinkette on his lap.

With tears in my eyes I headed to the room that we used to share. I took out the few shirts, pants, and boxers that I owned and the few books that Sephiroth hadn't burned out of spite and left. Getting back in the Mercedes Roxas didn't say a word he just drove me to the apartment I was now going to be living in.

Demyx and Zexion were there waiting when we pulled up and as soon as Demyx saw me he gathered me in his arms and helped me inside. I knew I hadn't called them before I left the hospital so Roxas had probably called them for me. Roxas had donated a bunch of old furniture that he and his girlfriend never used so the apartment already came furnished. Everything looked brand new even the Queen size bed that had once been housed in the guests room.

Shutting the door behind him Demyx curled up with me on the bed rubbing my back soothingly.

"He's already moved on!" I wailed. "I know that's supposed to be a good thing but couldn't he have at least waited before fucking someone elses brains out? Couldn't he be just a _little_ upset?"

"Sephiroth is a scum bag Axel! I know you still love him and I'm sorry he did that to you it wasn't fair. But what about Roxas? He seems really into you. I mean... I'm not trying to push you onto someone else especially if you're not ready but he seems kind." Demyx offered.

"And straight!" I cried taking a pillow and burying my head under it.

Letting out a soft, "Oh" Demyx just silently held me. After Roxas left Zexion came to join us sitting on the other side and running his fingers through my hair. They both stayed with me that night, Demyx slept in the bed holding me tightly so I wouldn't feel so alone while Zexion said he'd take the couch.

I cried a lot that night until the tears just stopped flowing. Even then I still whimpered and hiccupped clinging desperately to the warm body beside me. He didn't call me, didn't try and ask for my forgiveness which I would have readily given. So when morning came and my eyes were burning and red rimmed from crying I didn't move. I just lay there awake like I had all night. They tried to get me to eat but I brushed them away telling them I wanted to be alone.

Roxas came by later that day before work to check on me. I had finally made it to the couch this time with a small afghan wrapped around my shoulders.

"I'm calling in." He said. I didn't try and stop him, I wanted him here with me. I wanted to be selfish and take all of his time he was willing to give me. He sat on my couch with me and let me lay on his lap as I screened my calls ignoring the ones from Riku.

I wasn't ready yet to talk to my silver haired friend. I was afraid that he would get angry at me and tell me, "I told you so! I told you, you shouldn't have dated him!"

I could only screen the calls for so long before he finally got fed up and drove to my apartment. He burst in just as Roxas was leaving to go back to his house next door.

"Axel damn it! What did I do?" He cried brushing past Roxas and pulling me into a sitting position.

Roxas just stared and after nodding and telling him I'd be fine he left.

"No you didn't do anything... it's just I didn't want to answer because I knew you'd tell me, I told you so! I'm not in the mood for that right now." I said.

"I wouldn't do that. I'm not that much of a dick. I did tell Sephiroth off though and told him if he got within eyesight of you he'd be dead. But I know what will cheer you up. I got us another gig about a week from now. We can't let the band fall apart remember our dreams? We're going to make it big one day." He said excitedly.

Riku never got excited. He was always very apathetic but if he got excited over something it had to be big. His enthusiasm was contagious and soon the small apartment was full. We practiced hard that week, singing new songs along with a few cover songs sprinkled in.

We practiced at my new apartment, Demyx's and even Riku's. I was the lead singer and played the guitar while Demyx played bass, Riku was on the drums and Zexion played the keyboard. The Rockstars were back!

The day before I headed over to Roxas house to invite him to our gig. His girlfriend Namine was the one to open the door.

"Hi, is Roxas here?" I asked with a smile.

"Your that faggot that he's friends with aren't you?" She sneered. My face dropped and I stood there opening and closing my mouth like a fish. I could already feel the red as it crawled up my face and settled. "I know all about you! I've been doing some research on you. Listen here you little faggot I don't like gays and I don't like you. Roxas is straight you know that right? So that little crush you have on my boyfriend you can forget about it! He's straight so leave him alone!" She hissed her face was red with fury and those blue eyes were dark with malice.

Slamming the door in my face I turned around as confused as ever. Had Roxas mentioned me? What had he said about me that had angered his girlfriend so much? Taking a step back I stood there on the porch for a long minute before heading back to my apartment. I didn't say a word to Demyx, Zexion or Riku.

I didn't try and text or call Roxas about the gig. He didn't stop by the apartment either. Packing our things up in Demyx's and Zexion's truck, Riku and I got in my old beat up car and we went straight to the venue.

Riku said he was going to bring his boyfriend along but Sora was sick at the moment so he shoved Riku out the door and told him to have fun.

We had fun singing that night, the crowd was responsive and we even had a few fans try to make their way on stage. The bouncers thankfully pulled them off as they were drunk off their asses. Beer was abundant that night and some of it even found its way on stage where it sloshed on our feet. Before we left we were asked to do an encore.

It was in the crowd during our encore that I noticed a blond head. Roxas was here! I broke into a grin until I noticed the pale blond haired girl standing next to him whispering in his ear.

I was less enthusiastic as he started laughing and pulled her into a big hug. After our song was over I thanked the audience for coming and we headed backstage. It was our first time singing at a large venue and it was just as thrilling as I thought it would be.

We had just made it backstage and were just chilling out passing beers around when one of the bouncers made his way back saying we had two visitors.

"Were you guys expecting anyone?" Riku asked.

We all shook our heads but told the bouncer to send them through anyway. I tried not to groan as I saw Roxas make his way back hand in hand with Namine.

"Hey guys!" He cried excitedly. "How come you didn't tell me you were playing tonight Axel? The only reason why I came was because one of the nurses couldn't come tonight and she said a new band was opening up for Chevelle so we thought we'd check it out."

Namine smiled sweetly but underneath that fake smile she was seething. She didn't want to be here, she was probably only going to make Roxas happy. But from what Roxas had told me she didn't care if Roxas was happy or not. Now I was just confused. I thought he didn't like Namine? Was he just saying that? He seemed to be enjoying his time with her.

"Oh sorry. I meant to I guess it just slipped my mind. What'd you guys think?" I asked after Demyx nudged me.

"You guys are awesome! How are you not famous yet?" Roxas said. He sounded so genuine.

"Yeah really awesome." Namine sniffed with a wrinkle of her nose.

Demyx stared at Roxas then Namine and back to me before shaking his head. He already knew I really liked Roxas and he seemed to think the same thing I did about Namine. She was as fake as they came and a bitch to.

"Roxy babe are you ready to go yet?" She purred grabbing his arm possessively and sending a glare my way.

He must have sensed the tension because he sent an apologetic smile my way and nodded. "Yeah I guess I'll see you around. Bye Axel."

I was going to say bye but as they walked away Namine turned her head and glowered at me. Demyx stuck his tongue out, Zexion crossed his arms and glared back while Riku just gave her the finger.

" _That's_ who you have a crush on? Really? Way to make things complicated. But we'll help you get him? Right guys?" Riku called.

"Of course! He's gay Axel whether he knows it or not he's gay. He doesn't love her, he's only pretending and I think she knows that." Zexion answered. "It's only going to be a matter of time before he comes after you."

Once the crowd had finally cleared away and we were happily buzzed we cleaned the stage off and headed home. Demyx and Zexion offered to stay with me but I waved them on.

I didn't talk to Roxas again that night or the following day. We didn't get back in touch with each other for another full week, and then it was like you couldn't separate the two of us and my feelings for him only grew. I didn't want things to get complicated but it looked like they already were.

 **A/N: It's hard to make Namine such a bitch. She's so sweet in the games! But it's also so fun! Haha anyway enough of that I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Let me know what you think! I'll start posting every week or earlier depending on reviews and my schedule. So review and let me know what you think I'll see everyone again in chapter 3!**

 **xoxo Royal**


	3. All Downhill From Here

**A/N: Here's chapter 3 guys. Not having a good night so I figured I'd go ahead and just post this. Alright here we go chapter 3.**

 **Chapter 3: All Downhill From Here**

 **Roxas POV**

It was a Tuesday morning and one of my rare days off, I was just about to step in the shower when there was a knock on the door. With a towel wrapped around my waist I took the stairs two at a time before swinging the door open. It was Axel I had forgotten we were going out for a guys day.

Once he saw me his face heated up to a bright red.

"Um... Am... Um... Am I early?" He stammered taking a step back.

When I went to grab him he took another step back and started to fall off the porch. Reaching out he grabbed me to steady himself but instead we both fell to the ground. Axel's arm went around my waist and I landed on him my face inches from his. We both stared at each other for a long while as I sucked in my breath. Eyes closing he started leaning up as if he were going to kiss me, but he wasn't right? I wasn't about to wait to find out so instead I hopped up and quickly fled inside not even bothering to see if Axel was ok.

When I finally made it up the stairs I slammed the bathroom door open and hurried into the tub while turning the shower on cold.

I wasn't getting hard! I wasn't getting hard! I was absolutely _not_ getting hard! Oh fucking shit I was getting hard. Thankfully the cold shower worked its magic and after about fifteen minutes I emerged cold but less excited.

Going to my bedroom I put some clothes on but when I made it back downstairs Axel wasn't there. We didn't have a guys day and I didn't mention the fall incident to Namine. She did however ask how our guys day went so I lied and told her we had a good time.

She seemed angry by this but when I asked she brushed me off saying I was crazy. Dinner was silent and awkward that night.

"Namine...?" I started as I brought in desert.

"Yes?" She asked sweetly.

"Do you not like Axel?" I questioned. The few times I'd asked him to come over for dinner Namine had pretended like she had plans and didn't eat with us.

"What makes you think that?" She asked gripping her fork so tight her knuckles turned white.

Pointing to her hand she relaxed it and smoothed her hair back. "What did he do? Was it because I took away all that precious time of yours away taking care of him?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well yes and you do know he's gay right?" She sneered.

Was this really the conversation we were going to have? Sighing I pinched the bridge of my nose and laid my fork down. And that piece of pie looked so good to.

"Yes I know he's gay. I treated him remember? Why does that bother you so much?" Stupid question Roxas! You know _exactly_ why that bothers her!

"You're really asking me that?" She snorted. "You can't be that stupid you know _exactly_ why!"

"I took the fucking classes! Fuck Namine what the hell do you want from me? I took those damn classes and I passed! You know that!" I screamed standing up and kicking my chair back.

"Roxas..." She started. "I'm sorry..."

"No! I'm going out for a walk." Grabbing my phone I pocketed it along with my coat and made my way outside.

I planned to go to Axel's so I made my way up the stairs. Just before I knocked on the door I heard voices. Demyx's was the loudest of all.

"You like him! Admit it! You like him!" Demyx cried.

Liked who? Where they talking about Axel liking someone? I knew I shouldn't be listening in but I couldn't stop myself.

"Shut up!" Axel shouted but it sounded half hearted.

"Admit it and I'll stop." Demyx crowed excitedly.

"Fine! Whatever I like him. A lot. But he wouldn't go for me he's straight you know that!" Axel said. They sounded like they were close to the door as if they were about to leave.

"Axel he's gay. Trust me on this. If I'm fucking gay he's gay!" That voice belonged to Riku.

I stopped listening then in fear that they might find me. I wanted to knock on the door and ask Axel if I could join them but I couldn't do it. So instead I went back across the street hopped in my car and went to the farthest cafe. After getting my black coffee I sat there and slowly sipped it allowing it to warm me.

I wasn't alone long before the door opened and in walked four people. The same four people I had just been spying on. Axel's face turned bright red when he saw me. Demyx and Zexion exchanged knowing glances while Riku just smirked. Leaning over Riku whispered something to Axel and his face heated up to even brighter red.

"Bye Ax!" Demyx giggled taking his boyfriend's hand and scurrying out of the door with Riku not far behind.

With a smile I waved the redhead over. He looked drunk as he stumbled his way over knocking chairs and almost tables to the ground. Sliding in the booth across from me he hung his head.

"I don't have a ride. They brought me here and ditched me." He whimpered.

"Oh don't worry I'll take you home." I chuckled.

We were quiet for a long time. The silence was enjoyable, Axel ordered a coffee for himself and we both basked in the silence around us. The waitress was off in the back flirting with the cook and there were no patrons inside the small cafe.

"How are things with you and Namine lately?" Axel asked.

I debated on whether or not I should tell him the truth but I knew he would know if I was lying, and besides I realized I didn't want to lie to him. With a sigh I took another long sip of my coffee before talking.

"She's pissed off because I'm friends with you." I said. "I feel like any minute she's going to say that I can't be friends with you. This isn't Junior High I'm an adult now."

"Would you stop being friends with me if she asked?" Axel questioned running his hand through his long red mane.

I didn't have an answer for that. I didn't know. I'd love to say that I wouldn't stop talking to Axel but I just didn't know. Would I? I mean Namine had been a total bitch to me lately and honestly I wasn't sure this relationship was going to last much longer. All we did was fight and all she could do was pull up the past and throw it in my face. She didn't believe I had changed when I knew I had. Those classes had worked, they had cured me.

Instead of answering him I just sat there not looking at him. There was a soft "Oh." and Axel stood up to leave.

"Wait!" I cried reaching my hand out and grabbing his wrist. "I'm sorry. I just don't know. I'm having a hard time with Namine right now. I don't think this relationship is going to last much longer..." I confessed.

"But that still doesn't answer my question." He really wasn't going to let me off the hook was he?

"No... I wouldn't let her do that. You're a really good friend Axel. I haven't been able to talk to anyone like this in a long time. I don't speak to my brother anymore and my parents only call to ask me when I'm going to marry Namine and get her pregnant." I cried.

The waitress and cook turned from their canoodling to stare at us. Chuckling he sat down again beside me with a smile.

"So you won't ditch me?" He asked. He sounded so vulnerable and sweet that I couldn't stop from reaching out and taking his hand in mine. His face heated back up to a scarlet red as he smiled at me.

"No! Of course not!" I responded when the couple finally stopped paying attention to us.

"Thanks." He whispered intertwining our fingers. His hand was so warm against mine. It felt really good, every time I tried to hold Namine's hand she would jerk it away. But if I didn't she'd complain I never held her hand. It was always a win, lose situation where I always came out the loser.

Rubbing his thumb soothingly over mine he smiled at me his toxic eyes gleaming in the florescent light. By the time I went back to my coffee it was cold, but I didn't care. The bell over the door tinkled signaling that someone had come in. Axel's eyes widened and he ripped his hand back lowering his head.

When I turned around I groaned. Namine was making her way over a tight smile on her face.

"Roxas." She whined. Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard and it made me cringe. "Please come home I'm sorry."

Her eyes flicked to Axel and I saw them narrow in disapproval. With a sigh I shook my head and said, "No. Namine go home. I'm hanging out with Axel right now. When I'm done I'm going to drop him off and then I'll be home but not before then." I growled.

"But..." She started tears gathering in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but Roxas you should go home." He said with a forced smile.

Taking a deep breath I let it out slowly and sighed. Standing up I gathered my keys and started for the door not saying a word, as Axel followed silently behind. After we were buckled up I started off down the road. Not a word was said the whole way there. He thanked me when I pulled into the garage at my house and loped over to this apartment next door.

When Namine drove up there was a satisfied smile on her face. I ignored her for the rest of the night and slept in the guest room. The next morning I grabbed a cup of coffee got dressed and went to work.

 **Axel's POV**

The morning dawned bright and early bringing with it a new day. After having spilled my soul out to Demyx and the others the night before I was ready to forget about it. It wasn't going to happen. There was no way that Roxas was gay, Riku was just trying to make me feel better.

We had gotten paid pretty handsomely for our last gig and were supposed to practice later today. I didn't feel up for it and I wanted to call Demyx and tell him but we had been asked to open for a pretty large band called Nightwish in a month. This could be our big break! I didn't want to ruin it by singing the wrong note.

The night before played around in my head like a broken record. I hadn't meant to take his hand but he had reacted so well to it. Gripping it back and smiling at me. That had to mean something right? When I made it home the first thing I did was call Demyx. He squealed in delight as I told him about taking Roxas hand in my own.

"He likes you Axel!" He cried.

"I doubt it. Namine came and he went home with her." I hadn't mentioned what Roxas told me about his crumbling relationship.

"Oh... I'm sorry Ax." We hung up shortly after and I tried hard to fall asleep that night but I couldn't.

All my thoughts were consumed with that head of honey colored hair and sparkling blue eyes. Even my dreams were littered with that gorgeous creature. I was ashamed to say that when I took a shower I couldn't stop touching myself imagining those dexterous fingers replacing mine or even those beautiful full pink lips wrapped around my cock and sucking.

I came moaning his name. When I finally made it back to the living room I saw Roxas standing there his hand in a fist and raised as if he were going to knock on my bedroom door. His face was bright red and after a long moment he took a step back.

"Um... I just... I uh... Came to say... I'm sorry about last night." He stuttered.

Oh no! He hadn't heard me in there had he?

"That's ok I understand. Did you guys get it worked out?" I asked trying to play it cool.

"Not really." He said with a sigh. "I couldn't go into work so I took a personal day. But I did want to let you know that Namine is going on a trip tomorrow with her family. I told her I couldn't go because of work... she'll be gone for about a week. Would you like to stay with me? I hate being alone. We have a guest room that you can sleep in if you'd like." He said his eyes not meeting mine.

Taking an involuntary step back I took a deep breath. He wanted me to stay a week with him. Alone, just the two of us. I wanted to say no because I knew he was straight, but my mouth betrayed me and answered with a yes.

"Great come over tomorrow say around two? She'll be gone by then." Roxas assured me with a smile. With that settled he crossed over and made himself comfortable on the old couch. "Make me something to eat I'm starving!" He cried as I went to the kitchen.

"What would you like?" I asked. I was really good at cooking, I had to be. My parents worked a lot so by the time I got up in the morning they weren't there. Even for dinner they weren't there always working over or going off to see friends. They never really made time for me so I had to grow up fast.

"Whatever you're having." He responded.

You. I thought but immediately shook that away. He was straight! He was straight! I tried hard to drown out thoughts of Roxas and focus on making breakfast for the two of us. It was simple, eggs with toast and orange juice to drink. But Roxas acted like I had went all out as I brought the food out.

"Namine never cooks! This looks so good! I usually eat from the vending machine for breakfast and lunch and I always have to cook supper when I'm home!" He cried reaching greedily for the plate of food.

Had I known that I would have definitely gone all out! After we ate I loaded the dishwasher and settled on the small couch beside Roxas. We watched tv together and it wasn't long before Roxas was nodding off his head coming to rest on my shoulder. He looked so uncomfortable so I settled him down on my lap and ran my fingers through his soft hair just like he had done for me in the hospital.

He stayed with me until almost dinner time. With a wave goodbye he headed next door. He said he was just going to tell Namine that he had gotten off work early. He wasn't even going to mention to her that I was staying for the week.

I felt like a mistress but I knew that I wasn't. We weren't dating and Roxas much to my misfortune wasn't gay. The day passed by slowly and finally the morning made way and then two o'clock rolled around. With my bags packed I raced next door and knocked on the door. Smoothing my hair down I tried not to appear too anxious as the door flung open and revealed my smiling blond haired beauty.

"Thanks for keeping me company this week! I took the week off, I haven't had a vacation in a while." He said.

He was so beautiful I could barely take my eyes off of him. We went out for lunch at the cafe my friends had dumped me off at. The same waitress was there and she stared at us and waggled her eyebrows at me. I wanted to tell her that yes were together but I before I could I stopped myself and ordered.

The day passed by in a blur and soon we were relaxing on Roxas' couch and drinking. We weren't really wasted but we were pretty buzzed. Roxas was getting clingy and he was slurring his words a little as was I. So when he crawled in my lap and pressed his lips against mine I was a little surprised.

I sobered up pretty fast after that and it looked as if he did to. Slowly I settled my hands on his hips. When he didn't instantly move away I leaned up and kissed him. There was no tongue just a simple meeting of lips. His eyes closed I noticed how long his honey colored lashes were as they brushed against his cheeks which were tinged a pretty pink.

Slowly he opened his eyes and I was stunned by how blue they were. They were like sparkling sapphires.

"Roxas I love you." I blurted without meaning to. "You saved me from my abusive boyfriend and you stayed with me in the hospital and even helped me get my apartment." I just kept going and couldn't stop until Roxas pressed his lips against mine again.

"Shh don't talk, just kiss me." He whispered grinding our arousals together.

Oh fuck this guy was going to kill me! Nodding I pressed my lips back against his. His fingers threaded through my hair and tugged. Gasping he took advantage to push his tongue into my mouth and tangle with my own. Namine didn't deserve him! He was so beautiful and kind, and she was just a bitch. I would treat him right! I would love and care for him!

Shifting so that I was lying on the couch I situated Roxas on top of me without breaking the kiss. My hands were still on his hips but slowly I moved them upward gauging his reaction as I did so. So far he was mewling and whimpering with every caress.

When I tried to pull his shirt off he stopped kissing back and sat back.

"What... What are you doing?" He asked. His eyes were dark and smoldering while his lips were bruised and swollen from all the kissing.

"I thought... I just... I'm sorry." I stammered. I thought he wanted this just as bad as I did. But I guess I had been wrong.

"No you're fine. I should be apologizing. I really do like you Axel a whole lot in fact. But what about Namine? What am I supposed to do about her? Then there's my family and my friends I mean what would they think?" He whispered.

Sadness and anger radiated through my body. Then _why_ was he kissing me?

"Why did you kiss me then?" I asked.

He didn't say anything for a while. By now I was already sober and my stomach was churning. I was ready to throw up I was so sick with worry. I didn't want him to kick me out and never speak to me again. I didn't want us to stop being friends or whatever we were!

"Because I like you a lot. Probably more than I should. But I'm dating Namine..."

"I thought you said your relationship was crumbling? Why don't you just break up? I'll make you happy!" I cried as tears gathered in my eyes.

"I know you will! But Axel I'm straight... I'm straight." He kept chanting it as if that would make it all true. But how did you explain the kisses? That wasn't just a friendly kiss. "I... I... I really like you... I just need time to think."

"Yeah... Ok that's fine." I said.

That whole night I never initiated the kisses. If Roxas wanted to kiss then he would initiate it himself. I loved having that warm soft body curling up next to mine on the couch as we lazily kissed and watched tv.

When it got to be too late we headed upstairs. I had planned on departing to the guest room but Roxas had other plans.

"I don't want to sleep in the bed Namine and I share. Can I sleep with you?" He asked his blue eyes wide and innocent.

"Um... Uh... It's your house." I stammered.

"Good I'm going to!" Giggling he skipped off to the guest room peeling off clothes as he went. By the time I got there he was in nothing but his black and white checkered boxers. Jumping on the bed he reached his arms out for me. They must have got a new bed after they gave the old one to me. But why would they give the other one to me? It didn't make sense and I was just to tired to question it.

With every step closer he was practically vibrating with excitement. When I was just an inch from his outstretched arms he jumped forward wrapping himself around me. We fell on the bed in a tangle of limbs and lips.

Ridding me of my shirt was the first thing the little vixen did. "What are you doing?" I gasped as our lips found each other again.

"You don't need this to sleep silly." He giggled. His cheeks were tinged a bright pink and his eyes were hooded and filled with lust.

I allowed him to rid me of my jeans but after that I put a stop to it. He whined that he wasn't tired and didn't want to go to bed but I was. My heart was pounding and I couldn't tell if Roxas liked me or if he was stringing me along.

Bringing him into the circle of my arms we curled up on the bed and went to sleep. It was going to be a week of just Roxas and I together. I knew that by the end of it Roxas would leave Namine and that we were going to be together.

When we woke up the next morning Roxas smiled at me sleepily. His honey blond hair was wild from sleep and his lips were still bruised from our make out session the night before.

"You just going to stare or make me some breakfast?" He giggled.

"What kind of breakfast would you like?" I asked leaning over to press a kiss to his lips.

"Hmm I'm really in the mood for a sexy redhead lying next to me." He whispered.

Crawling on top of me we resumed last nights activities until the door opened. Roxas popped up his eyes wild. Rolling off me and then the bed he quickly got dressed and signaled for me to do the same.

"Roxas?" Namine called.

Face paling he let out a whimper. I hurriedly got dressed and shoved him out of the room and towards the room he shared with Namine. Namine found me first. Thankfully though I was dressed.

"What are you doing here?" She growled.

"Oh... Um Roxas invited me over for the week. He said that you were going to be on vacation with your parents so he invited me over." I answered averting my eyes.

"Roxas!" She screeched. Her eyes narrowed as Roxas made his way out of their shared room and to her.

"I thought you were going to be gone for the week." Roxas huffed as he made his way over.

"Well mom got sick and we had to come home. What is he doing here?" She cried. "I told you I don't like him! I don't like faggots at my home!"

"Namine! Shut the hell up for once would you!" His face was red with rage. Taking my hand Roxas led me downstairs and pressed a kiss to my lips. "I'll talk to you later I just have to talk to her first." He whispered.

Roxas did come talk to me later that day but not with the news I had expected.

"I told her everything..." He started tears in his eyes. "I told her about our kisses. She says that I can't see you anymore."

"But you're not going to listen to her right?" I asked hopeful.

"I'm sorry Axel. I'm not gay, I've never been gay and I will _never_ be gay. Maybe it's just best we don't hang out anymore." He whispered.

My heart shattered right there in a million pieces as I watched the love of my life walk across the street back to his house. A month later we performed for the band Nightwish. We weren't scouted like I had hoped and soon we had a hard time even finding places to play at. Demyx had offered to stay with me for a while until I could find another place to stay at but I told him I was fine.

I wasn't fine and I knew it. I cried every night and every time I saw Roxas my heart only beat painfully in my chest. I was ready for this pain to end and I knew a way to make it happen.

I started drinking. Very heavily in fact. By the end of the day I had drank two bottles of whiskey by myself. I wanted the pain to stop and the pain did stop. I no longer thought of Roxas or what he had done to me. I stopped talking to my friends and instead I started going to clubs. I hooked up with random men every night to forget about the blond next door.

The band was falling apart at the seams and no one even cared or tried to stop it. Demyx stopped coming over to check on me and Riku stopped calling me. I kept drinking like this for about a month before the alcohol stopped dulling my pain. So I drank even more but it still didn't take the pain away.

But that was ok I always had another plan of escape. It was nothing too drastic just a bottle of sleeping pills I kept in my pocket. I knew of a nice place where I could go and no one would find me, not for a while. So when morning rolled around I dressed nicely in a pair of dark wash jeans and a green button up shirt. After slipping my shoes on I headed off to the place I had picked out.

The place was beautiful it was outside in the woods behind the apartment I used to share with my now ex boyfriend Sephiroth. It was just a small clearing in the woods, the trees had been parted letting the warm sun filter in. It was beautiful and if you were quiet enough sometimes you would see a few deers as they milled around. I parked my car about a block away from Sephiroth's got out and started my walk there.

I only carried my phone, a bottle of water and the pills in my pocket. The day was beautiful and the sun was shining bright. When I made it to the clearing I curled up on the ground and just laid there for a long while. This was permanent, once I did this there was no going back. But I didn't see any other way. I was living beside the love of my life and his bitch girlfriend, the band was failing and Roxas hated me.

With that in mind I pulled the pills out and started taking them one by one. I was halfway through the bottle before I sent a text to Zexion. I don't remember what I sent because I was so tired. I continued taking the pills until I had the bottle finished.

I was going to miss everyone but I couldn't take back what I had done now. The person I would miss the most though was Roxas. With tears in my eyes I was able to bring the phone up enough to try and send a text.

It was a simple text.

 _I'm sorry and I love you._ I think I hit send but I couldn't have been sure as my eyes closed and everything went black.

 **A/N: That's the end of chapter 3. I'm going on vacation Friday to Animazement in Raleigh so you won't see anything from me this weekend so I figured I'd go ahead and post now. Alright whelp let me know what you think of chapter 3 until then peace.**

 **xoxo Royal**


	4. Sleeping Beauty

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so far. Well I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter, let me know what you think. Here we go with Chapter 4! Sorry I haven't updated in a while my fiancee got sick and then passed it on to me so now I feel like shit and haven't been wanting to update. Finally feeling some better but anyway here we go with Chapter 4.**

 **Chapter 4: Sleeping Beauty**

 **Roxas POV**

I had done it! I had broken up with my girlfriend Namine but I had lost Axel. I felt so alone so I did the only thing I could think to do, I went to work. I didn't try and call Axel although I thought about it. For a whole month I stayed away and watched from the window as he stumbled drunk into his apartment. I would dial his number only to chicken out at the last minute before I could call him. I missed him so much, I missed his kisses and warm hands as they held me. I missed his voice and those wonderful green eyes and mane of red hair. I missed him! I missed all of him.

It was a cold December day when I headed off to work, I hadn't been there long before we got a call saying that someone was being rushed in. They wanted me to take over for the ER doctor as he had been there for two straight days working. I hurried downstairs to meet the paramedics.

I wasn't prepared for what I saw five minutes later. The shock of red hair and two purple upside down tear drops under each eye. His skin looked paler than normal as if it were taking on a blue hue. They were doing CPR with grim faces and I knew he wasn't breathing. I couldn't say anything I was stunned into silence.

Tears gathered in my eyes and started streaming down. Aerith was the one who rescued me shouting orders and then sending in another doctor. She took me to the sleeping quarters as I burst into tears and screamed.

The call had said someone had overdosed on sleeping pills and that he wasn't breathing. I just didn't think it would be Axel.

Holding me tightly I tried to breathe but found it difficult. Rubbing my back we sat there as I sobbed into Aerith's chest. When the doctor called and said that they had him stable Aerith helped me walk downstairs to see the red head.

Walking over slowly to the bed I grabbed one of his hands. When I looked over at his chart I was wracked with more sobs. He was unconscious and could possibly be in a coma. They had pumped his stomach but it didn't matter he wasn't conscious.

Making my way back over I took his hand in mine again.

"I'm so sorry. I wish I could take it all back, I would have never kicked you out. I love you please come back to me." I whispered pressing a kiss to his hand.

"Well you can't take it back!" Someone shouted. Turning around I saw Axel's three band mates. "You did this to him! He loved you and he put his trust in you because he thought you felt the same! Then you betrayed him! Why are you even here?" The blond haired man cried. I knew that was Demyx.

"Because I love him. I'm so sorry. I should have never kicked him out. I wish I could change what I did! But I can't." I whispered.

"Get out." That was Riku the silver haired male. They all looked disgusted at me and I didn't blame them.

As I made my way to the door I was tackled to the ground by someone crying. "No! Stop! Guys listen!" He cried.

"Sora?" I called looking up to see my twin practically sitting on me.

"You know him?" Riku growled pulling my brother up and pushing Sora behind him.

"That's my brother!" Sora cried. "We're twins. Well fraternal. Please guys don't be angry at him." He said pulling away from Riku and crossing over to pull me into a hug.

"Why shouldn't we? Look what he's done!" Riku cried.

"You have to understand the way we grew up. Our family couldn't accept the way that we were. They told us that we had to go to some stupid Gay Away program or else they were going to kick us out. Roxas tried so hard to change and in the end he had convinced himself that he didn't like guys anymore but I knew he did. I got kicked out but thankfully I had an older boyfriend at the time who took me in. Roxas has been trying to do what's right he didn't mean to hurt Axel honest. Please don't be angry at him." Sora explained pulling me as close as he could.

"I deserve it." I whimpered, "I'm the one who did this. I'm the one who drove him to this. I'll have another doctor look after him." Pulling away from my brother I stood up and left the room.

I heard Riku's voice faintly ask Sora why he'd never told him he had a twin before.

For the next week I stayed away from Axel's room. If I saw Demyx, Zexion, and Riku enter the hospital I hid. Even if Sora my own brother came in I would hide. I couldn't do it. I couldn't face him nor could I face Axel. Aerith was kind enough to give me updates but mostly it was the same thing every day. He was still unconcious, he hadn't improved but he hadn't gotten worse either.

Another week passed in the same fashion and finally by the third week I was so desperate that I snuck downstairs and went straight to Axel's room. He was like Sleeping Beauty his skin was a pale white and his lips a pretty pale pink. Maybe if I kissed him he would awaken from his slumber.

It was stupid and I knew it but I did it anyway. His lips were soft and cracked and so warm. Pulling back I waited silently for five minutes for him to awaken but he never did.

Taking his pale hand in mine I kissed each of his fingers. "I'm sorry. What I did was inexcusable, you have every right to hate me but just please wake up. I just need to know that you're ok, and I'm sorry for what I did I should have told you that I love you but I didn't. I'm so sorry." I whispered. Turning around I was met with Axel's band mates. "I know I shouldn't be here I'm sorry."

Rushing off I was grabbed and pulled back into the small room.

"Sora talked to us a lot more after you ran off that day. I'm sorry for getting angry at you its just that Axel's my best friend. We're all friends and we look out for one another. He really loves you Roxas. When you left him that day he was devastated. Our band isn't doing well, and I tried to talk to him but he wouldn't speak to me. We were afraid that he'd go back to Sephiroth's because he stopped talking to us. We all thought that you really liked him, but maybe we were wrong. I don't know anymore I just want him back." Demyx explained.

"I love him. I shouldn't have told Namine that was stupid of me. It was just my parents picked her out for me. They told her everything one night at a family dinner I was so humiliated. But she took it well, until we left then she screamed at me for not telling her. I told her the program had worked but she didn't trust me around guys or even girls for that matter. It was a toxic relationship but I thought I loved her, that was until I met Axel." I said walking over to take Axel's hand back in mine.

"What's going to happen to him?" Zexion asked.

"When he wakes up there going to send someone to come talk to him. If they feel that he's still a danger to himself which they probably will there going to send him to a mental institute for a while. But I know some people and I can pull a few strings so that he doesn't go. Aerith is fully qualified and she's already said that she'll help." I answered.

"So you mean he won't go away?" Demyx asked hopefully.

"No I'll make sure of that. But he will need counseling. If he doesn't get it I could get in big trouble, I could get in trouble for this anyway but I care about him so I'll do anything." I whispered brushing a few loose strands of hair away from Axel's face.

He didn't even stir. There were clear little tubes in his nose and a small monitor clipped to his finger that measured his pulse. Machines were beeping and pushing air into his lungs as he still wasn't breathing on his own yet. But even still he was beautiful.

That night I pulled up a chair and fell asleep holding Axel's hand in mine and resting my head on his bed. He wasn't awake the next morning or the morning after that and soon a full month had passed. He hadn't moved an inch.

When I wasn't working I was sitting with Axel reading to him and just talking to him about my day. Even when I was working I spent my breaks in his room, kissing his lips, touching his hair and holding his hand. His band mates were a constant there and I always tried to give them alone time with him when they were there.

At the beginning of the second month I was working upstairs near Axel's room when the door opened and Namine walked in. Raw fear gripped me as she looked around. The nurses station was just a foot away but I wasn't going to be able to make it in time. There was a room behind me but I couldn't go in unless I knocked first.

Slowly I took a step back my eyes trained on Namine but soon enough she looked over and found me. The fight between us raced through my head.

As soon as Axel had left and the door had closed Namine slapped me hard. "Roxas how dare you! I thought you took those classes! I've been here a lot longer than you think! I saw you two curled up on the bed sleeping in nothing but your damn boxers!" She screamed.

I figured the door closing when we woke up was Namine actually coming home.

"You want him don't you? I heard what you said!" She screeched her voice was like nails on a chalkboard.

"I don't want him! I want you! I'm not gay I'm straight. He went after me! He kissed me first!" I had whispered sinking down to my knees. "I'm straight."

"Then I don't want you seeing Axel anymore." She said sinking down beside me and pulling me into a hug. "He's not good for you. He's just poisoning your mind."

"Ok." I said as tears streamed down my face. "Ok I'll tell him..."

Shaking my head I looked up to see Namine coming toward me a small smile on her face.

"Roxas." She whispered reaching a hand out. Backing away so that she couldn't touch me I nodded. I had stayed with Namine for another month before breaking it off with her.

"I love Axel!" I had cried. "I love him so much that it hurts... I'm gay Namine I went to those classes but they didn't work. I've always loved men not women and I'm not sorry. I want you out of my house!"

"But Roxas!" She cried hurt shining through.

"No! I don't love you. Are you really telling me you still want to be with me knowing this?" I asked laughing without humor.

"Yes because I love you Roxas and I know that I can help change you!" She started with tears in her eyes.

"Oh god how stupid can you be? I don't want to be changed! I don't love you and I never have. Your a bitch and you're controlling! You don't like gay people why? Because that's how you've been brought up? What? Tell me? Or is it because you dated me that you started hating them? You were so kind to me until my parents told you. Then you became this bitch! I've resented you for so long and now I'm finally going to get rid of you and it feels amazing! I want you out of my house, lose my number and never speak to me again." I growled. Turning on my heel I left the house and went to work.

When I came home that day Namine was gone, there was no trace of her left.

Now she was standing in front of me a tentative smile on her face. I wanted to turn around and run but my feet were frozen to the floor.

"Roxas." She whispered taking a step towards me.

Couldn't a nurse come by and grab me? Or perhaps one of the doctors? Couldn't fucking Axel wake up? I didn't want to be here! I did not want to be here! But I didn't want to be rude because in all honesty I hadn't seen Namine in a while, and I was curious about what she had to say.

"What?" I asked taking a step back.

She stopped where she was about a foot away from me which still felt to close. There was a sad smile gracing her features as she reached her hands out. When I didn't take them in mine she lowered them slowly.

"I miss you Roxas." She whispered.

"I don't miss you." I answered. "You can't accept me for who I am then I can't be around you."

"But Roxas this is just Axel talking! Sweetie I want to work things out." She whispered.

"Stop!" I shouted. A few nurses turned around to stare but when I shot them a glare they scurried off. "Just stop." Grabbing her hand I pulled her down the hall and into Axel's room. "Look at him. This is what I've done to him. He's unconscious now... no they've already pronounced him in a coma and he has been for a month and no one is sure if he'll even wake up. I can't leave him not again. I love him Namine not you, I love Axel."

"So there's nothing I can do?" She asked. "No second chance you'll give me?"

I laughed without humor and shook my head, "I just told you I'm gay Namine. Always have been and always will be, so no there will be no second chances just leave please." I whispered going to sit by the bed and taking Axel's hand in mine.

"I love you." I whispered just like I did every day I was here. "I miss you. Please wake up." Leaning up I kissed his cheek before laying my head back down on the bed.

After my break was up I left but not before kissing Axel's soft lips. "I'll see you after my shift." I whispered heading out of the room and down the hall.

 **A/N: Thank you everyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed I'm glad you guys like it so far. Leave me some love and let me know what you think.**

 **xoxo Royal**


	5. Awakening

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! So here we are with chapter 5! I'm so glad you guys like this story it really does mean a lot to me. I've been reading over my old stories and I see a ton of mistakes that I've made. Course that would probably apply to my stories to but not the point anyway I'm done rambling here we go with chapter 5!**

 **Chapter 5: Awakening**

 **Axel's POV**

I remembered taking the pills and I remembered the darkness as it swallowed me whole but now I couldn't remember anything else. I didn't remember what drove me to this point and I didn't even know my own name. It was dark wherever I was being held and every once in a while I would hear a soft voice calling out to me. Sometimes I could see out of the corner of my eye a person with honey colored hair. But when I turned around the person was always gone.

One time I turned quickly enough to be met with oceanic blue eyes. It was a quick glimpse but I knew it was a boy and my heart swelled with love. Who was he? He was short with spiked hair and he was always wearing a pair of red scrubs with a white lab coat over top.

"Hey... I'm sorry. I miss you." The words were softly spoken and they sounded like they were running through my head like a marquee. He always said he was sorry. What was he sorry for? What had he done?

If it wasn't for him I'd be alone trapped where ever I was. But now I was able to listen to this angel's voice at least two or three times a day. Sometimes even more. I loved listening to his voice it was so melodic and sweet. He was never there long sometimes a few minutes and sometimes maybe an hour. But time passed slowly here and I learned to measure the time by when the angel talked to me.

I didn't know the exact time but he would start off the conversation with, Good morning, good afternoon, or even good night. Always after the conversation there was a light fluttering sensation on my lips or forehead and he would say, "I love you."

I learned after sometime that those sensations were kisses. He was kissing me but how? I was here in this darkness with seemingly no way out. There was no light and I couldn't see a foot in front of me. The only light came was from the angel that visited me. With a sigh I wandered around, there were no walls that I could feel so I had stopped reaching my hands out. The ground when I touched it was smooth.

As far as I knew I was the only one in this dark abyss. I didn't eat, or sleep I just wandered around aimlessly until my blond haired angel returned. Sometimes there were other voices but they sounded muffled or like they were on a radio with a ton of static. The only person I heard clearly was my angel.

"Good morning Axel." I stopped my walking and plopped down on the ground. So my name was Axel? That's a pretty badass name. Closing my eyes I sighed as that smooth melodious voice washed over me like a cool breeze. "Namine came to see me today again... she keeps saying she wants to get back together." For some reason that name filled me with anger. "But I keep telling her no and to leave me alone. I'll never leave you alone again I promise." He whispered as a feather light sensation brushed against my lips.

I couldn't say anything I had tried a long time ago to speak but my voice wouldn't work. So instead I would sit quietly and absorb the sweet words that were given to me.

Who was Namine? From what my angel had told me they had been together at one point. So what made them break up? Was it me? He told me time and time again that he wouldn't leave me ever again. Why would he leave this Namine for me? I couldn't even talk to him. If I was quick enough I could catch glimpses of him, but I couldn't just sit and stare at him like I wanted to.

Maybe he was afraid that I would worship him. Another odd sensation was when he would run his fingers through my hair. I loved it. When I reached up to touch his hands or wrist I hit nothing but air. That part I wasn't so fond of.

But I could feel as he smoothed my hair back and even when he whispered sweet nothings in my ear.

"Miss you. Love you." Those were always the famous words he always told me. But why would he miss me? Wasn't I here? At least some part of me?

When he stopped petting my hair I opened my eyes to the blackness and stood up. Why did he always leave? I thought he said he wouldn't ever leave me again so why did he leave? Why couldn't he just stay with me?

For the next while I meandered through the darkness praying that maybe one day I would be able to leave.

Maybe all that praying worked because as I was wandering around I found a small hole with light streaming out. It was about the size of my finger. The light wasn't super bright it was soft and when I reached out to touch it my finger slipped through.

My angel appeared beside me and gasped. "Axel! You moved your finger! Can you hear me?" Well of _course_ I could hear him! I just couldn't tell him that. Wiggling my fingers around I could hear my angel crying out to me and calling what sounded like others into the room. I tried stretching the hole but it wouldn't budge and the more I tried the more tired I got until finally I collapsed.

When I woke up next I was near the light again. I didn't touch it for another long while. My angel called out to me though asking me to move my finger again. But I couldn't I was scared of the light. I tried it again though after his insistence but I collapsed pretty soon after wiggling my finger around.

"Axel..." He whispered one day as he ran his fingers through my hair. "They say you can hear me. I hope you can. I miss you so much. Please wake up soon." He whispered. I could feel his lips against my forehead and then silence. I practiced when I felt like no one was around wiggling my finger until the hole grew larger and I was able to fit two in.

There were times that I passed out but finally I was able to put my whole hand through. I worked as much as I could until one day the hole was as large as me. This was it. I could walk through or I could stay here. Then what would happen? Would the hole close or remain open forever? Somehow I doubted it would stay open.

Taking in a large breath I rolled my shoulders back and strode forward. The next time I woke up there were bright florescent lights streaming down. Closing my eyes I tried to move my head but it felt like lead. Instead I just lay there until I fell back into darkness.

When I woke up again next I heard beeping in the background. My breathing was ragged and the light was still blinding making it hard for me to open my eyes. My throat was burning and dry making it so I couldn't call out.

My eyes were closed but every once in a while I would try to open them to get them used to the light. I had just opened them when the door opened.

"Axel?" That voice it was my angel's voice. "Axel!" He cried rushing over and gingerly tilting my head so that I was facing him. "I'm so sorry!" He whispered.

My hand felt like lead but I was finally able to raise it up and press a finger to his lips. I wanted to say that it was ok that everything was fine but I started getting tired and I was fading fast. As quickly as I could I reached out with my other hand and grabbed his hand in mine. I held it tightly as blackness dotted my vision until finally I fell asleep once again.

This went on for about a week. I couldn't talk but I made enough noise and racket to get my point across. Roxas worried over me like a mother hen as did Demyx. He kept apologizing over and over for sending me to the hospital but I was the one who took the pills. Reaching up I threaded my fingers through his hair and pulled him down for a kiss.

It was just the innocent meeting of lips but it was enough to get my point across.

"I l-l-love y- y- yo- you!" I whimpered as tears gathered in my eyes and started to fall.

"I love you to!" He whispered pressing his lips against mine. It felt good to say that and hear it in return. I had never stopped loving my blond haired angel. I knew I shouldn't have tried to kill myself but maybe in a way this was going to bring us together. "I'm so sorry for what I said that day! I was a jerk and stupid!"

Talking was to hard and it hurt so I settled for shaking my head. When my friends came to visit I was cuddling in bed with Roxas both of us fast asleep. Demyx was the one to wake me up.

Smiling at him I looked down to see Roxas still asleep on my chest. Our fingers were intertwined and when Demyx saw he couldn't stop squealing in delight. No matter how many glares I shot him he continued to 'ooh' and 'aww' over us.

"He barely leaves to go home and he's been working none stop and every break he comes straight to your room." Sora, Roxas twin brother offered with a sincere smile. He was dating my best friend and band mate Riku. "Every time we try to get him to go home for some rest he makes up an excuse to stay. Please don't be mad at him, you're not mad at him are you?" He asked.

When I shook my head no he smiled at me then proceeded to explain to me how their parents had sent them to a gay away program. Roxas had really thought it worked and soon he started dating Namine. But then I came along and well we fell in love. I felt bad for him and I especially felt bad that he stayed here for so long no wonder he was so tired. Finally when Riku had, had enough he slapped his hand over his boyfriend's mouth and promised they'd come back tomorrow.

Cuddling up with my angel I promptly fell fast asleep. No one came and bothered us that night or if they did I was so far gone I don't remember. When I did wake up sometime later that morning I was still holding Roxas. Looking down he slept peacefully and held me tightly. His hair was wild on his head and there were bags under his eyes and he looked thinner than I remembered him being.

Had he not been eating properly? I was probably awake for about thirty minutes when someone softly knocked on the door. Opening it up it was a pretty nurse with long brown hair and wearing pale pink scrubs.

"Good morning Axel. My name is Aerith I've been taking care of you when Roxas has been working. How are you feeling this morning?" She asked with a smile.

My throat didn't hurt as much so I attempted to reply back. "Better." I whispered hoarsely.

"That's good. I'm just here to check your vitals this morning. I'll be quick so you can go back to sleep if you'd like." She said.

Nodding I snuggled up close to my blond angel and promptly fell back asleep. Whatever they had me on made me tired and sluggish, but I guess that was the point. We slept on and off for the next week. Roxas never leaving my side. We had so much to catch up on and I didn't want to waste a minute by sleeping but I couldn't help it. We had been sleeping soundly only waking up to the sounds of Aerith coming in to check on my vitals and bring me food. It was the first day of the second week in the hosptial and Roxas and I were sleeping. Roxas was the first one to wake up. Nudging me awake he smiled when I started opening my eyes.

Reaching around the wires and tubes he pulled me into a hug. "I love you Axel." He whispered snuggling up against my chest.

"Mmm. Love you to." I said kissing the top of his head.

Leaning back he looked at me for a long minute before leaning in and pressing his lips against mine. They were soft like petals just how I remembered them being. They moved softly against mine and soon I felt a small pink tongue pressing against my closed lips. Opening my mouth I granted him access. It was a sweet kiss as he coaxed my tongue to dance with his. His hands were soft as they reached under the gown I was wearing to brush against my hips.

Sighing happily he brushed his hands against my hips and moved upwards brushing against my stomach and then over my nipples. I groaned burying my face in the crook of his neck. Breath hitching in my throat I moaned louder as he brushed against my nipples again.

"Roxas!" I groaned. The heart monitor was going crazy and I tried hard to calm myself down to no avail.

Giggling he leaned down to press his lips against mine. "Are your nipples sensitive?" He asked.

"What do you think?" I breathed as those sinful fingers trailed away from my nipples and to my taut stomach.

With a lecherous smile he trailed back up to my nipples and brushed against them again until they were hardened little nubs. A moan caught in my throat as I tried to get as much air in my lungs as possible. He continued to brush over them before pinching them with his forefinger and thumb. Squirming around I moaned as those lips captured mine.

I loved it when a man took control it was one of the most sexiest things he could do. That's probably why I fell for Sephiroth so quickly. When we first met he ended up pinning me against the alley way after our concert and we made out before heading to his place to have sex. I was a fool to think our relationship would last. But now I had a better man that I hoped would love me. I mean he already said he had and it seemed like he'd been here since I got in the hospital and when I had been out he was the one who talked to me and apologized.

He easily took control of the kiss which I loved. Wrapping my arms around his neck I pulled him as close as humanly possible. Pulling back he leaned down to nip my neck and suckle on patches of skin until I was sure I was going to be left with a hickey. Opening a part of the gown to reveal my chest he grinned at me before taking a pink nipple in his mouth. Hot, wet heat assaulted me as I cried out for more. Threading my fingers through his hair I held him down as he continued that assault while his fingers brushed over the other sensitive nub.

"Roxas!" I whimpered squirming around.

Chuckling he pulled back and slammed our lips together in a bruising kiss. Just as we were about to get hot and heavy something started to beep. Jumping up Roxas headed over to his lab coat which was thrown over one of the chairs that was in the room. Pulling out what looked like a small beeper he sighed, "I'm sorry Axel but I have work in a few minutes."

"Oh yes of course." I answered trying hard to hide the problem that was arising in my hospital gown.

Roxas noticed it right away and grinned. "Axel is something wrong?" He asked.

Eyes wide I shook my head and pulled the covers around me as tightly as possible so that Roxas couldn't get to me.

"Axel don't lie to me." He purred waltzing back over and pulling the covers back. I squeaked in surprise and attempted to grab the covers back but he threw them on the floor. "I'll get you some new sheets. Oh look what we have here." He said pulling the gown up and exposing my hardened cock.

Running his warm hands up my legs he skimmed to my thighs and to my sac. I groaned as he ran his fingers over the skin before going up to my cock.

"I have a few favors I can call in." He purred grabbing my cock and slowly stroking me. "I can come in late if you'd like. Stay here for a bit and take care of you." Leaning down he took the head of my cock in his mouth. I almost screamed in ecstasy. His mouth was warm and wet surrounding the head.

I wanted to scream yes but I couldn't stop panting and moaning. Threading my fingers through soft silky locks I began bucking my hips. He didn't seem to mind as I forced him to deepthroat me. In fact he started humming and bobbing his head up and down. Pulling away he crawled on the bed and settled down before resuming his earlier activities.

"L-L-Late." I moaned bucking my hips and pulled on Roxas hair.

I could feel the vibrations as he chuckled and my orgasm drew near. With a few more harsh sucks I came with a cry of his name. I lay there on the bed exhausted as I came down from my high.

"Give me one second let me call Hayner. He owes me a few favors." He whispered sitting up. I tried to make sense of what he was saying but through the haze of pleasure I just smiled and nodded.

I watched as he got up from the bed and made his way to the door. Making sure the blinds were closed along with the door he locked it and began to strip as he sauntered back over. First went the lab coat, then he toed his shoes off and next were the pants and finally the shirt until he was left in nothing but his green boxers and socks. His socks came off next and then slowly teasingly went his boxers.

There standing in front of me was a toned, sexy as hell man. His erection jutted proudly from the nest of blond curls and I had the pleasure of watching him stroke himself and moan.

"Like what you see?" He asked strutting over and crawling back on the bed.

All I could do was nod my eyes never leaving that wonderfully flushed cock.

"It's been awhile since I've had really good sex with a man." He groaned stroking himself a little bit faster. At my shocked looked he started giggling. "The gay away program I went to was kind of like a camp in a way. I ended up messing around with one of my roommates. I uh... well I mean it wasn't my first time but damn he was pretty good. Course that was the last time I had sex with a man until now... with you... I'm going to shut up now." He cried his face turning a bright red.

"No, no don't stop on my account." I chuckled pulling him down for a searing kiss. "I love you Roxas." I whispered.

"I love you to Axel." He responded pressing another kiss to my lips. Pulling away he made quick work of my hospital gown. From that lovely strip tease I was given I was already hard and ready.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard right now." He growled producing a bottle of lube from somewhere.

A shiver of pleasure raced down my spine and I moaned loudly at the thought. Lubing his fingers up he traced them down my entrance, when I nodded he slowly slipped the first finger in. I moaned out in pleasure and panted for him to add the second one. When two of them were in I started to rock my hips making sure to fuck myself against those fingers.

After adding the third he deemed me stretched enough. Coating his own cock he slowly began to slip inside me. He was gentle at first making sure that I had adjusted to his impressive length. Moaning I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him close. Our lips brushed in a tender kiss before he leaned back and smiled at me with an evil grin.

Just before I could ask what he was about to do I found out. He pulled out until only the tip of his head remained. Slamming in my walls clamped down tightly on him as I moaned.

"Harder." I whimpered as he slammed into me a few more times before slowly thrusting in and out.

"What was that?" Roxas asked pressing his lips against mine. Then again on my body, my chest and stomach then to my nipples. He paid very special attention to my nipples.

"Oh... Mmmm I uh... I... ngh I s-said... Harder." I finally moaned out. Grinning he pulled away from where he was teasing my nipples.

With a small smile he pulled back out until just the head was remaining inside. With another hard thrust my back arched off the bed and I moaned. Roxas was panting hard his hands were on either side of my head and we were chest to chest. Our lips crashed against each other as he abused my prostate over and over.

I didn't even have to reach in between our bodies as he continued to rub against my cock. I was close to cumming anyway and with a few more thrusts I came with a cry. Hot seed spilled against our chests and soon Roxas came throwing his head back and crying out. Hot cum filled my ass as warm arms wound around me. How long had it been since I had been held after sex? A long time. In fact usually when Sephiroth was done with me he would get up and leave.

So I wasn't to surprised when tears began to roll down my eyes. Roxas however must have thought differently because he pulled back and cried, "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I whispered as he began to wipe each tear away. "It's just that it's been a long time since someone's held me after sex. I forgot how good it feels."

With a smile Roxas kissed me passionately but also tenderly. "I'll always hold you, during sex, after sex, even if we're not having sex I'll always hold you." He responded. "I'll always love you."

"I'll always love you to." I said. We lay wrapped in each others arms for a good twenty minutes or so before Roxas had to get back up and get dressed.

"Hayner's going to kill me but he owes me." Roxas groaned as he got up and slipped his clothes back on. After helping me back into my gown and buttoning me back up he arranged the pillows and as promised got me some new blankets. Just as Roxas leaned down to kiss me the door opened and my bandmates made their way in.

"KISS HIM! PLEASE DEAR LORD KISS HIM!" Demyx screamed jumping up and down.

"I think someone's excited that we're together now." Roxas chuckled before pressing his lips to mine.

Smiling through the kiss I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him as close as I could. A moan escaped me and I heard Demyx squeal in the background.

Grinning I watched as my new lover made his way towards the door. Stopping at the open door he turned back to me. "That should hold me over until my break. Oh and I hope you don't mind I'll be bragging to everyone about my new boyfriend."

Face heating up to a bright red I nodded enthusiastically. "I didn't think you'd mind." He answered sauntering away.

Squealing in delight Demyx rushed over and crawled in the bed with me. Pulling me into a hug the others surrounded me to give me their congratulations.

"Told you he was gay." Riku said with a laugh. "We didn't even have to do anything. He just came to you of his own free will."

True to his word Roxas made his way back during break to kiss me, well make out with me. Thankfully my friends were gone to the cafeteria eating or else they probably would have taken pictures. Demyx was like a proud parent and Riku was sick at this point of hearing our story of how we got together, and Zexion was too busy buried in his book to even notice much less help. It wasn't really a magical tale, I woke up and we confessed our feelings to each other.

"When will I be released?" I asked just as Roxas break was about to end.

"We want to keep you here one more night and then we'll release you. By the way I got your friends to help me and you're all moved in to the house. So starting tomorrow you'll be living with me, I hope you don't mind." He said his face heating up to a bright red.

"No! I mean yes! I mean... I can't wait." I answered.

Roxas slept with me again that night and in the morning after about two hours and tons of paperwork I was finally released. Wheeling me down the hallway we boarded the elevator and soon Roxas was bringing the car around and helping me inside. When we got home it was just us. We didn't invite anyone over and for that I was glad for. It was just an intimate night between the two of us.

We had lasagna for supper along with garlic bread and grape juice in place of wine because apparently Roxas drank the last bottle. For dessert we made blueberry muffins together. Curling up on the couch Roxas laid his head in my lap as I ran my fingers through his hair.

He fell asleep not long after I started and I didn't have the heart to wake him up. He had been working hard since I had been admitted to the hospital and had barely made time to go home. If he wasn't with his patients Aerith told me he was with me. While I appreciated how amazing he had been I wanted him to take care of himself to.

I was weak but I was able to pick up my new boyfriend and carry him to our room. Crawling in the bed I pulled the covers over us but not before undressing Roxas as much as I could without waking him. Once he was undressed I started on myself, pulling my jeans off and then my shirt until I was left in my black and orange flamed boxers.

Gently I pulled him in the circle of my arms and wrapped them around his waist. Burying my face in his wild mane I fell asleep with the scent of strawberry shampoo and my blond haired lover on my mind.

 **A/N: End of chatper 5! Nooo! Haha I'm so glad you guys like this so far and thank you for all the favorites and reviews. Reviews make me happy so let me know what you think and I'll see everyone in chatper 6! Bye for now!**

 **xoxo Royal**


	6. Your Happiness

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! I'm feeling in a pretty good mood right now so I figured I'd go ahead and update. So here we go with chapter 6! This is more of a fluffy chapter and another lemon for you. So yeah. That's about it. Without further audo here's chapter 6!**

 **Chapter 6: Your Happiness**

 **Roxas POV**

Three weeks had passed since Axel had been let out of the hospital. He wasn't eating much still which was something that I expected, but at least he was gaining weight. We had been falling asleep next to each other since I had brought him home. He was such a cuddler and I enjoyed waking up next to him every morning. Except this morning was a little bit different.

I woke to the sounds of pots and pans banging and my red haired boyfriend missing. Sitting up the banging stopped but I was going to investigate it anyway. Getting out of bed I noticed that I was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. I remembered falling asleep on Axel's lap as I did almost every night... but that was it. Did he seriously carry me all the way to our room _again_?

Taking the stairs two at a time I was going to scold him since he had just gotten out of the hospital not to long ago. When I made it to the kitchen I stopped in my tracks. There he was a smile on his face and breakfast for two sitting on the table.

"Good morning Roxas." He said his face was pale and he was leaning heavily on the table.

"Good morning Axel." I responded looking hungrily at the plates of food. There were eggs, bacon, sausage and toast. It was like a whole feast and there were even the muffins we had baked a few nights ago.

"I'm sorry I got a little carried away didn't I? I wasn't sure what you liked." He said sheepishly while looking at the plates of food.

"Axel this is amazing!" No one had ever done this for me before. Namine would never be caught dead being nice to me. Maybe when we first started dating she would have done this but after about two weeks her personality had changed by then so she definitely wouldn't do this.

"I used to cook like this for Sep... er... I... I uh... I meant my ex. I used to make breakfast for him." His face was a bright red and he wouldn't meet my eyes.

Crossing over I pulled him into my arms. I hated being shorter than Axel I wanted to be able to comfort him properly. I was about a head shorter so that I came up to his shoulders. But even though I was shorter it seemed like I was still comforting him. He rested his chin on my shoulder and kissed my cheek.

"We don't have to talk about it. If you're not ready don't push yourself." I soothed rubbing his back.

He looked me for a long moment before nodding. After helping him to sit down we started on breakfast. We didn't talk about it all through breakfast. Afterwards I made Axel go lie down for a bit while I called into work to take some time off. I had plenty of personal days I could take so I wasn't worried. I took two weeks off saying that I wanted to help Axel get settled in.

Ending the call I went to go check on my new boyfriend. He was lounging on the couch his eyes slipping closed. When he saw me he sprang up eyes wide an apology forming on his lips. Realizing it was just me he settled back down his face heating up to a bright red.

Crossing over I sat down and had him settle his head in my lap. "I'm not Sephiroth, I will never hurt you." I whispered bending down to press a kiss to his temple.

"I know." He responded after a few minutes of silence. "I just can't seem to help it."

"It's ok I'm here. I won't leave you alone ever." I said running my fingers through his red mane.

"Promise?" He asked eyes wide.

"Promise." I answered.

Sitting up he crawled into my lap and pressed his lips against mine. Grabbing his hips I brought him closer deepening the kiss. He moaned his arms coming to wrap around my neck. Grinding our clothed erections together Axel pulled back from the kiss and mewled. He fucking mewled! It was the sexiest sound I had ever heard.

I was hard in seconds. Shimmying his pants down a little I was able to rub my fingers over those sharp hips. Reaching farther into those tight jeans I rested my hands on his thighs and squeezed. He whimpered burying his face in the crook of my neck. Smirking I pulled my hands out and slipped them back in his pants to cup his ass. Drawing in a deep breath he threw his head back and groaned.

Moving lower I kissed his neck while Axel moaned and continued rocking his hips. I licked and nipped until I found a sweet spot that made him all but scream in pleasure. Grabbing his ass rather hard he squeaked as I pulled him closer.

It wasn't long before the make out session started turning more heated. I helped Axel discard his shirt along with mine next. Running my hands over those taut abs and smooth chest I ran my fingers over pink nipples. They pebbled under my fingers instantly and I rolled them with my forefinger and thumb.

I wanted to go farther and Axel was practically begging me to go farther. The only thing that stopped us was the sudden cheering. Axel screamed and turned his head.

Growling I turned to see my brother Sora, his boyfriend Riku, Demyx and Zexion standing in the room watching us. Sora and Demyx both looked like proud parents and Demyx even gave us a thumbs up.

"What the _hell_ are you guys doing here?" I growled.

Before anyone could answer Axel yelped in pain. Looking over I realized I had accidently gripped his hips a little to hard.

"Sorry." I cried rubbing his sore hips soothingly.

Kissing my forehead Axel snuggled closer attempting to hide his body.

"I always thought Axel would be topping." Riku murmured.

"Is it because I'm short?" I yelled attempting to push my boyfriend off my lap. Axel just held on tight burying his face in my neck.

"Maybe. What are you gonna do about it?" Riku asked laughing.

"Um Roxas..." Axel whispered his face still buried in my neck. "I'd like to get dressed if that's ok... without everyone here."

I had forgotten we were almost naked. "Guys get out!" I cried picking up a blanket that had thankfully been discarded on the couch and throwing it over Axel.

Sora took everyone upstairs and soon the door to the guest room slammed closed. Axel sighed pulling back and giving me a grateful smile. Wrapping my arms around his neck I pulled him close and kissed him. He sighed happily his hands coming to rest on my hips.

"Your so beautiful." I murmured attempting to finish what we had started.

"No I'm not." Axel responded turning his head away his face heating to a bright red.

"You are beautiful and you won't convince me otherwise." I growled pulling him back in for another kiss.

My hands wouldn't stop roaming his body and the kisses were getting heated. Grabbing his hips again I rubbed them soothingly while Axel let out tiny little whimpers and moans.

"So beautiful." I whispered pulling back to kiss and suck patches of his neck. "I love you."

I thought I heard a whimpered, "I love you to," but I wasn't sure. We were so lost in our own world that it took us a minute to hear Sora yelling at us from the top of the stairs to hurry up and get dressed. Letting out a squeak Axel's face went bright red and he jumped up hurrying to grab his clothes.

Once fully dressed we called everyone back downstairs. I was still horny but there wasn't much I could do except for throw everyone out. It was a tempting idea but I didn't think Axel would like that.

"What are you guys even doing here anyway?" I asked crossing my arms and going to sit back on the couch.

"We came to check on Axel if you must know! Make sure he's happy and wants to be here..." Riku answered muttering the last part. "Oh yeah Sora's taking us all out by the way! You remember that band Nightwish we played for a while back?"

When Axel nodded Riku continued on, "Well they liked us so much they've asked us to open up for them again!"

"A-A-Are you serious?" Axel stammered his face lighting up with a genuine smile. It was something I hadn't seen in a long time from him.

"Yeah the other band that was supposed to be opening up for them backed out at the last minute. We have a week to prepare. You want to do it right?" He asked.

"Of course... but..." Turning he looked at me eyes wide, "You'll come right? I want you to be there with me."

Taking his hands in mine I smiled, "Of course I'm coming! I would love nothing more than to see you play."

With a whoop Axel rushed towards me and pulled me into a hug. "Oh I can't wait! This is so exciting!"

As promised Sora took us all out for lunch. We were all having a great time, Riku ended up spiking Sora's lemonade when we he went to the bathroom, while the rest of us ordered a beer. By the end of the lunch Sora was pretty hammered. He kept slurring his words and more than once tried to molest Riku.

When lunch was over we headed straight to Riku's so that I could babysit Sora's drunk ass while the rest of the guys went to rehearse. Thankfully Sora was a sleepy drunk so I was able to help him into bed while I went downstairs to go check on the band.

Riku and Sora had just moved into a bigger house with a basement so that the band could come over and rehearse. Opening the door to the basement I heard the begining sounds of what I thought was The Red. I saw Axel's red hair first the way he gripped the microphone as Demyx started the begining notes.

 _They say freak,_

 _When you're singled out,_

 _The red,_

 _Well it filters through._

Riku had joined in as soon as Axel started singing. Axel held the microphone closely, his lips close as if he were about to kiss it. I knew the song well and I knew that Zexion wasn't needed on the keys but instead he was playing the guitar for Axel. I didn't know that he knew how to play guitar. I always just thought he knew how to play the keys.

 _So lay down,_

 _The threat is real,_

 _When his sight,_

 _Goes red again._

Settling down on the steps I watched intently as my boyfriend all but made love to the microphone. If only I were that damn microphone. I was practically drooling as he continued to sing and sway his hips. When the song was over I couldn't stop from clapping. Axel turned to me his face red.

"How were we? I wasn't to horrible was I?" He asked taking a step back and dropping his head.

"Axel you were amazing! I knew you could sing but damn I have goosebumps! You guys were awesome! Is that the song you're planning on singing?" I asked jumping up and heading straight for Axel.

"We think so but we're going to run through a few more before we make our final decision." Zexion answered just as I pulled Axel into a passionate kiss.

I watched as they went through a few more song choices, another one called Closure and then once more called Safe and Sound. Each time Axel was nervous to perform in front of me and afterwards he still seemed nervous.

But each time I praised him and his band for the amazing work they were doing he seemed to loosen up. After they had made their decision Axel raced over and pulled me into his arms. They wouldn't tell me what song they had chosen, it was going to be a surprise. Sora and I would find out when they sang it at the concerts opening. We stayed for dinner and after a few more beers we headed home.

As soon as we got out of the car we were all over each other. Axel picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and pressed my lips against his. We stumbled up the stairs and into the house where I was deposited on the couch. After pulling Axel on top of me we resumed our kiss.

We made quick work of our shirts and I couldn't stop from running my fingers over my lovers already pebbled nipples. Breath hitching Axel threw his head back and moaned.

"Roxas!" He whimpered wrapping his arms around my neck.

Slipping my hands in those skin tight jeans I cupped his ass pulling him closer. Axel moaned loudly as one of my fingers brushed against his entrance. After teasing his hole for a few minutes I pulled my hands out of his jeans. He whimpered and jumped up pulling his jeans off his boxers coming with him.

Licking my lips I looked down at the flushed cock before me. Reaching a hand out I pulled him back on my lap but not before discarding the rest of my clothes as well.

"Suck." I commanded pressing three of my fingers to Axel's mouth. I really needed to keep some lube out here if we were going to have sex on the couch. He sucked them in greedily making sure to coat each finger thoroughly. His tongue was soft as it wrapped itself around each digit. Bobbing his head up and down on my fingers I groaned my cock twitching in excitement.

The house was filled with whimpers and moans as Axel pulled away from my fingers and started grinding his arousal against mine. Pressing my finger back against his hole I teased it for a few minutes before inserting the first one. Axel cried out throwing his head back and moaning as he lifted himself up and slammed back down on my finger.

"Another! No, add them both!" He whimpered raising himself back up.

Inserting both fingers I stretched the tight ring of muscle. When I deemed him stretched enough Axel jumped up and raced to my bedroom to find the lube and then back downstairs to me. After chuckling at Axel's cuteness I popped the cap and drizzled a generous amount of lube on my hand. Stroking myself I moaned before lining myself up and bringing Axel down on my cock.

Tight heat surrounded me. His walls were like velvet gripping me tightly but not so tight that it was painful. The muscles had been stretched allowing me to easily slide in and out. Moaning I leaned my head back on the couch and held Axel's hips tightly. I wanted to cum so bad but I couldn't I wanted Axel to cum first. Our breathing was ragged and after what seemed like an eternity Axel wrapped his arms around my neck and started to move. Warm lips pressed against my throat that would soon leave behind a hickey.

With a growl he raised himself up and slammed back down. Head lolling back I leaned forward to nip and suck on patches of Axel's exposed throat. Breaking out of the wonderful haze I was in I started bucking my hips angling them so that my cock brushed against his prostate. He whimpered in pleasure as I slid one hand in between our bodies to grab his cock and start stroking.

My lips found his and we rocked to a rhythm that only we understood. My hands never ceased their moving on his cock. Axel was moaning and whimpering in pleasure.

"Roxas!" He whimpered, throwing his head back. "I'm gonna cum!"

As soon as he said that hot cum spurted out and I milked him dry as he lifted himself up and down. Walls tightening I came soon after gripping his hips tightly as I continued to rock him.

Pulling out I stood up and headed to the bathroom. Grabbing a washcloth I headed back to the couch to help clean Axel off. Once clean I pulled him down on the couch with me to rest. He curled up on my chest peppering it with kisses.

"So what song are you guys going to sing for the concert?" I asked my boyfriend's back.

"Can't tell you. Just gotta find out like Sora." He murmured with a chuckle. His eyes were closed and after a moment he started to softly snore. Grabbing the afghan off the top of the couch I pulled it on top of us before grabbing the remote and soon falling asleep to some lame infomercial.

When I woke up again around three in the morning I was no longer on the couch with Axel on top of me but in the bed. A warm arm was thrown over top of me along with a pile of covers. I snuggled as close as I could to that warm chest and pressed my lips against it.

I heard a small hum from the nest of covers and arms tighten around me. Soon Axel's head popped out his eyes were slow to open as he blinked away sleep.

"Roxas?" He whispered leaning over to bury his face in my hair.

"Shh go back to sleep." I murmured rubbing his back. Nodding he pulled me closer and fell back asleep instantly.

 **A/N: Thank you guys for following, favoriting and reviewing it, you guys don't know how much that makes my day. I really enjoy it and I hope you enjoyed this little fluffy chapter I'll see everyone in chapter 7! Don't forget to review it makes me update faster!**

 **xoxo Royal**


	7. The Concert

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! Guys I'm so sorry! I just started a new job and I'm working 3rd shift at the moment so I'm basically sleeping all day! Anyway here we go with Chapter 7 and because I forgot to mention this in the last chapter the songs all belong to Chevelle! The last song was called The Red and this one in this chapter is called Closure both really amazing songs so you guys should check 'em out. Anyway here we go!**

 **Chapter 7: The Concert**

 **Axel's POV**

The concert was here before we knew it. We had prepared all week singing different types of songs until we found the one that suited us. The night of the concert we were all nervous even as the crowd chanted our name. Roxas presence alone was reassuring but right before we went on he held me tight whispering how wonderful we were going to be.

"Just be yourselves!" He said with a smile. "I saw you guys open for them one other time and you were wonderful. I couldn't keep my eyes off of you." He admitted face heating to a bright red.

With a final kiss, the backstage crew was hurrying us to the stage. What I wasn't prepared for was to see not only my ex-boyfriend Sephiroth but Roxas' ex Namine! Both of them wore matching scowls. Namine's arms were crossed and as soon as she saw me glared. Sephiroth just smiled. He knew what effect he was having on me.

My mouth was bone dry and my heart wouldn't slow. I felt faint after a few seconds and turned to Demyx for support. We were just about to begin the opening notes of our song but Demyx turned to Riku and Zexion and shook his head. Instead they started up another song this one familiar. We hadn't planned on this one but I knew it would fit. With a look back to the fluttering curtains I didn't see Roxas or Sora anywhere.

I don't know what made me look out into the crowd again but when I did I spotted Roxas there along with Sora. They were grinning and waving at me both giving us the thumbs up. With renewed strength I grabbed the microphone and began to sing.

 _Breathe, trust, bless me and release,_

 _Climb, hard or never be seen._

 _Closed off, rescue to breathe._

 _Just bless me._

 _Two sided time,_

 _Your rebirth can't hurt,_

 _Branch out behind, the pain._

As I sang I kept my eyes focused on Roxas. His smile had not faltered but instead turned soft. I had wrote this song when I had fallen in love with Roxas. When I knew there was no chance of ever being with him.

 _Closure has come to me myself,_

 _You will never belong to me._

 _Closure has come to me myself,_

 _You will never belong to me._

 _Three days aside,_

 _Your rebirth can't hurt,_

 _Branch out behind, pride._

I remembered the pain of not being able to be with Roxas. For a while Roxas was unattainable he would never belong to me! He did not want me he wanted the life that he had. Even though he knew that his relationship with Namine would crash and burn he still clung to it desperately.

 _Closure has come to me myself,_

 _You will never belong to me._

 _Closure has come to me myself,_

 _You will never belong to me._

 _Like a leech,_

 _I hold on as if we belonged,_

 _To some precious pure dream._

 _Cast off, you've seen what's beneath,_

 _Now fail me._

I was a leech. I never wanted to let go of Roxas. I loved him and _craved_ him. When I woke up and he confessed his love to me I grabbed on and held tight.

 _Faulty closure_

 _Faulty closure_

 _Faulty closure_

 _Faulty closure_

With each faulty closure I gripped the mic tightly in my hands until my knuckles turned white. I had felt this way with Roxas so many times. I couldn't forget him! I could never forget him. I would never be able to forget him or stop loving him.

 _Closure has come to me myself,_

 _You will never belong to me._

 _Closure has come to me myself,_

 _You will never belong to me._

But the song was wrong. Roxas did belong to me, and I belonged to him. As the last of the notes from the song faded I realized the whole time I was singing I was staring at Roxas. The crowd erupted into cheers and I looked around with a small smile.

We sang for another forty or so minutes choosing up beat and peppy songs to ones that were just like the one we sang. The crowd had a wonderful time or at least I thought so as they cheered with every new song and raised their fist in the air and pumped them up and down excitedly while cheering. I didn't pay much attention to the crowd though, I only had eyes for Roxas.

When we made it backstage Roxas and Sora were there to greet us.

"You guys were amazing!" Sora squealed.

Roxas nodded in agreement and pulled me down for a bruising kiss. The rest of the night was a blur after that. A man named Cloud was from one of the most famous record labels approached us backstage. He had blond hair and blue eyes, and looked exactly like a smaller version of Roxas.

By the end of the night we had signed a record deal. Sora, who was extremely bright became our manager in place of Sephiroth. It was like a dream come true. We were promised fame and fortune and I knew that he would make good on that promise. Nightwish who we had opened for congratulated us and told us that Cloud was a fair and just man as he worked with them to.

We didn't get home that night until about three in the morning. Exhausted and excited we shouted all the way home. We stopped at the local Moogle Mart for snacks and then headed home, where the guys stayed with us.

While Riku, Demyx, Zexion and I were busy coming up with new songs and talking about how exciting our lives were going to be, Sora and Roxas were sleeping curled up together on the couch.

Picking my boyfriends slack body up I carried him upstairs at five in the morning and deposited him on the bed. The next morning when I woke up the warm body I was sleeping beside was gone. Jumping up I hurried downstairs and to the kitchen to find my blond haired lover and his twin making breakfast.

"Good morning Axel!" Roxas called rushing over and pulling me down for a kiss. "I hope you like strawberry pancakes!"

"I love strawberry pancakes." I responded leaning down for another kiss. His lips tasted like the strawberries he had been eating and his hands were warm as they slid up my shirt and held my waist. "I love you."

"I love you to." Roxas said with a grin.

"Ok if you guys are going to help that's fine but if not go somewhere else and make out." Sora growled pushing us out of the way so that he get to the griddle.

"Come on Axel lets go back to our bedroom." Roxas whispered grabbing my belt loops and tugging.

"Wait no! Come back how am I supposed to cook for all six of us without help?" Sora whined.

With a giggle Roxas led me back into the kitchen where we finished making breakfast. As we started loading the plates those who weren't up were making their way into the kitchen bleary eyed and looking for pancakes.

We had to go see Cloud again later that day to sign more papers which Sora dutifully read over. A week later we were in the recording studio ready to record our first album. Everything went by at an alarming speed. We were done recording our album within six months and we were going to release at the beginning of the new year.

Time sped by fast and soon after we had released our album we were being scheduled for tours. I couldn't believe it! After his two week vacation that had seemed so long ago Roxas was back to work. We barely saw each other and it was taking its toll. He loved working as a doctor but at the same time we barely saw each other.

So one night after Roxas got home from work I had a nice dinner prepared for him. The first meal I had, had when I first got out of the hospital was lasagna, garlic bread and grape juice because Roxas had ran out of wine.

"What's all this?" Roxas asked his eyes wide.

"I wanted us to talk." I answered scooping out lasagna onto the two plates and placing the bread on the side. After pouring the juice into the glass flutes I pulled the chair out and waited for him to be seated.

"Talk about what?" Roxas asked after I helped push his chair in.

"I want you to quit your job and travel with us!" I cried not meeting my boyfriend's gaze. We had been dating now a little over a year and we were about to go on our first tour. The schedule had been finalized and we were due to leave in two weeks time. It would be just enough for Roxas to finish out his last days and then go on the road with us. But if he didn't want to go then I couldn't force him.

He was quiet for a long while. We were almost done with dinner before he pushed his plate away and took my hand in his.

"Yes I will quit my job. We haven't been able to spend a lot of time with each other lately and I miss that." He answered.

There would be times we would be traveling on a tour bus and we wouldn't be able to have a lot of alone time but that was ok, as long as we were together. The next day I saw Roxas off to work and headed to Sora's to start practicing on our songs. Cloud would be joining us later in the afternoon with his husband Leon. Both of the men were quiet but Leon was more so. The few months we had been working with the pair Leon had never said a word to us.

He was tall, taller than Cloud and had brown hair and blue eyes. Mostly he just watched us but we were told most of his work began after we left.

When Roxas returned later that night I was just finishing getting dinner ready.

"How was work?" I called as he toed his shoes off in the kitchen and padded to the nearest chair.

"Exhausting. I gave them my two week notice and Aerith cried. I'm going to miss her." He said with a sigh. "She was always really nice to me. When I first started working at the hospital I was really scared but she took me under her wing and was really patient with me."

"I'm sorry I'm taking you from your job." I responded turning the oven off and pulling the chicken out.

"No! It's ok I'm going to miss it but I'm glad to be leaving. It's been fun but at the same time exhausting and I barely get to see you as it is." He chuckled standing up and padding over.

Bringing me into the circle of his arms he leaned up just as I leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. The kiss was simple and sweet but I knew if I let it go on it would turn into something more. Pulling away I went back to the oven and finished pulling the bread out and potatoes.

Those same arms wrapped back around my waist and my shirt was lifted as a warm pair of lips pressed against my back.

"Mmm, so beautiful." I heard him murmur as he lifted my shirt higher.

My breath quickened when he turned me around and shoved me against the refrigerator door. With a grin he lifted my shirt higher and leaned up to attach his mouth to one of my nipples.

"Roxas!" I breathed threading my fingers through his blond hair. "What... What... are you doing?"

"Mmm nothing." He answered pulling back and smoothing my shirt down. "I just love that your nipples are so sensitive. Maybe you should get them pierced... anyway lets eat!" He called bouncing over to get his plate.

Great now I was hard and confused. We didn't get through dinner before tackling each other and having sex right on the kitchen floor. It was fast, hot and needy. We hadn't been able to have sex... no that wasn't the right word. We hadn't been able to make love in so long, to just hold each other tightly like we wanted to.

We ate dinner naked, giggling and trying hard not to tackle each other again for round two. After pulling on a pair of boxers we headed to the living room to curl up on the couch together. Roxas, even though shorter than me, pulled me down so that I was lying on his chest. I loved it! This was what I had always wanted in a man. One that loved me and held me tightly, who was slow to anger. A man who didn't beat me because I wasn't perfect, or cheat on me with other men because I had become too boring.

I had found that in Roxas and I was terrified to screw up in fear that he would retaliate.

Clinging to his body tightly I buried my face in his chest and kissed him. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you to Axel." He whispered kissing my mane of hair. We held tightly to each other that night and after Roxas fell asleep I managed to wiggle my way out from under him and carry him upstairs to our bed.

Pulling him to my chest I wrapped my arms around him and laid my chin on top of his head. His body was so warm and he was so gentle as he stirred in his sleep mumbling nonsense before settling back down. I loved this man and I promised myself that night that I would do everything in my power to protect him.

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 7. I have so far up to chapter 9 and I don't think this story will go past 10 chapters to be honest because I'm getting really close to finishing it. Anyway I hope you enjoyed let me know what you think until chapter 8 goodbye! And review and I'll try to update sooner.**

 **xoxo Royal**


	8. The Past

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! I know it's been a while I'm sorry just been really busy so here we go chapter 8!**

 **Chapter 8: The Past**

 **Roxas POV**

The past always has a way of coming back to you especially when you least expect it. But for Axel and I we knew the truth even if the public didn't. It was about a week after we left Radiant Garden to go play in Twilight Town when we heard the news. Namine was pregnant and she was claiming that I was the father.

She went to the tabloids first before calling me. I was constantly receiving calls now from unknown numbers only to find out they were from different tabloids asking if I was really the father of Namine's baby. After laughing and hanging up I stopped answering my phone altogether.

If the world wanted to think that I cheated on Axel with Namine and got her pregnant well we let them. But Axel and I knew better. Our friends and my twin Sora knew better. We didn't believe her for a second.

"Who wants to bet she and Sephiroth got together?" Riku laughed. "I'll bet you guys three hundred munny that Sephiroth is the father."

"Five hundred says she's been sleeping around." Zexion said boredly turning another page of his book.

Normally Zexion never participated in our little bets but today he was more than willing. Axel and I had been dating for two years and we were more than well off on money. Namine had in short become a gold digger. She had always wanted a man that could give her the luxurious life and when we broke up I guess she went to the first thing she could find and now a year later she was pregnant and claiming I was the father. It wasn't surprising really.

I tried to never hide anything from Axel but there were times like now that I was hiding something. But the band knew and had promised to keep my secret. By now they were being booked to come on talk shows and every question they asked was if the rumors of Namine and I were true. Finally Axel got to the point where he would stop answering the questions and he would tell them on air if the next question had to do with Namine then to move on because he refused to answer.

Once he did that the tabloids went crazy! They tried to pit us against each other to no avail. Axel and I knew the truth and to us that was all that mattered.

"So when are you going to finally pop the question?" Sora asked one night as we lounged in Axel's dressing room. The boys were out on stage now playing and we had just ordered a pizza to come fresh for when the band was done.

"Whenever the ring is ready." I answered.

"Are you scared he's going to say no?" He asked leaning close. He smelled like sex and a hint of whiskey. A tradition that Riku and Sora had been doing for the past two years now. Having sex and taking a shot of whiskey before the show helped Riku play better or so he claimed.

"Now I am!" I cried jumping up and rushing over to Riku's discarded flask. Unscrewing the top I downed what was left letting the alcohol burn its way down my throat.

"Oh don't worry he'll say yes! He loves you." Sora giggled coming over to give me a hug.

So far Axel didn't suspect a thing. When the guys finally made their way backstage and to Axel's large dressing room the pizza had just arrived. Although we were all starving I loved that the first thing Axel did was crawl in my lap and pull me into a make out session.

"You guys were amazing." I said through kisses. Wrapping my arms around Axel's neck I brought him as close as I could lifting his tight fitting shirt up so I could run my fingers over his sides and back.

His lips were petal soft and his tongue slid out eagerly to tangle with mine. He gasped when one of my hands made it to the front and tugged on his nipple ring he had gotten for me a few weeks back. It was our two year anniversary and he had surprised me when he took his shirt off and revealed two silver hoops attached to his nipples.

"It's stupid isn't it?" He asked his face heating to a bright red.

"What? No I love it!" I cried before tackling him to the bed. We couldn't keep our hands off each other that night. Now fingering the pretty silver hoops I couldn't stop thinking back to that night.

I couldn't stop thinking about the ring that was being worked on in that small jewelry store. I just prayed that he loved it and said yes.

"Ok guys! We're hungry can you do that somewhere else?" Riku called his mouth full of pizza.

"Hey this is my dressing room. You may leave anytime you like!" Axel laughed pulling away and adjusting his shirt. With a final kiss we pulled away to dig into the pizza ourselves.

The fans were abundant and later after eating we were sent at least three teenagers all with backstage passes to meet the band. This happened at every show and the guys welcomed them and even signed their cds they had brought for them. After they had gone and the stage had been cleared we headed exhausted back to our hotel to sleep.

My phone rang early the next morning and I fumbled for it praying it wouldn't wake Axel.

"Hello?" I muttered disentangling myself from my lover and heading for the bathroom.

"I'm calling to speak with Roxas." The chipper voice on the other line announced.

"This is him." I yawned.

"Hi Roxas this is Kairi from Baubles Jewelry, I just wanted to let you know that your ring is ready. You can pick it up anytime today until we close at six." She chirped.

"Ok thank you!" After hanging up I headed next door to Sora's room. After slipping card in that I swiped from him last night I jumped on the bed scaring not only Sora but Riku as well.

"What the hell?" Riku roared throwing me off the bed and onto the floor.

"The ring is ready! I need Sora! Go babysit Axel for me!" I cried breathlessly.

"Rox I need to get dressed and so do you. Lets meet in an hour ok?" Sora yawned.

With a nod I bounded off into my room trying to be as quiet as possible. Opening the door I was met with a bleary eyed Axel.

"What are you doing up so early?" He asked rubbing his eyes. When I didn't answer he continued on. "I didn't feel you in the bed so I woke up and you weren't there."

"Oh! I was uh... uh..." I couldn't lie to him! Well I could but I didn't want to! His red mane was tousled and the covers were barely covering the lower half of his body. Every once in a while he'd rub his eyes or start yawning. Eyes slipping closed he shook his head and continued to stare at me sleepily.

It was hard not to start drooling over someone so sexy yet so adorable at the same time. A lie damn it! I needed to think of a lie not my libido!

Crawling forward with that naked body he got down on his hands and knees. Resting on his elbows that perfectly shaped ass was in the air and swaying hypnotically.

"Come back to bed." He whispered sleepily but sound more like a sultry whisper to me.

"I can't." I admitted.

"Why not?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

"I promised I'd have breakfast with Sora this morning. Last night while you guys were practicing we found this nice little diner that we wanted to eat at." I lied.

Oh how I just wanted to crawl in that bed with him and make sweet love to that sexy body.

"Ok." He answered turning around and giving me a full view of that perfect ass. Crawling back under the covers he resumed his sleep while I went to get ready.

Before I left I crossed over to give my sleepy lover a kiss. Wrapping his arms around my neck he pulled me close slipping his tongue in my mouth.

"Stay here. We can have sex instead." He whispered huskily exposing more and more of his perfect body.

Groaning I leaned in closer allowing Axel to pull me closer. His large hands were warm as they skated up my shirt and started tugging. Lips leaving mine he trailed down until he was nipping my collarbone.

"But Sora..." I moaned.

"Sora can wait." Axel responded knowing full well he had me.

"What the hell? I said an hour! I'm ready why aren't you? Hi Axel!" Sora called with a wave.

WIth a squeak Axel pulled away and hid under the covers. Fixing my shirt I gave my brother a sheepish smile. After telling Axel that we were leaving Sora drug me out of the room and out of the hotel.

I was nervous as I drove us down to the jewelers but Sora was bouncing in his seat the whole way down. The shop was small and barely noticeable in the sea of shops. The bell above the door tinkled merrily as we made our way inside and as soon as the red haired girl Kairi noticed us she smiled brightly. Producing the small black velvet box she opened it up and showed me the ring.

There nestled in the small white pillow was a silver engagement ring with rubies and sapphires.

"It's beautiful!" Sora gasped.

"Isn't it? When are you planning on asking him?" Kairi asked. I had never told her that I was gay or who the ring was for but she smiled knowingly. As much as Axel and I were in the papers it wasn't a surprise.

"I'm not sure yet. Whenever the time is right I suppose." I said.

I wasn't sure when I was going to ask him either. We had planned on going out to eat tonight but the whole band was going. I wanted it to be somewhere private and intimate. So that night as we were getting ready for dinner I slipped my the box in my pocket just in case I found the right moment.

Dinner was crazy. The guys got approached before they even went into the restaurant by a ton of fans wanting autographs. After they signed them dutifully we headed inside only to be approached by even more fans. The manager thankfully pushed everyone away and gave us some breathing room. After ushering us to a small back room we were served. I never found the right time as we all ate and laughed .

By the time we made it back to our hotel room though we were exhausted. Well maybe not as exhausted as I thought we were because Axel practically threw me against the wall as soon as the hotel door closed.

"We were interrupted today." He whispered nuzzling my neck.

"Mmm so it seems we were." I replied capturing Axel's lips in a kiss.

He groaned as I led him to the bed and pushed him down before climbing on top. Resuming our kiss our clothes were gone in an instant. Already we were grinding against each other panting and moaning.

"Marry me!" I cried not realizing what I had said.

Head popping up Axel's eyes were wide. "What?"

"What?" I asked back.

"Did... Did you... Did you ask me to marry you?" He stammered.

"Yes... Yes I did!" Jumping off the bed I headed to my discarded pants and pulled out the small black velvet box. "Axel I love you more than anyone in this entire world! Even more than Sora! Mostly because he annoys the hell out of me! I really do love you and I want us to be together forever."

Tears spilling down pale cheeks he opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

"Don't play with me Roxas!" He whimpered. "Are you being serious?"

"I'm offended you would even think this is a joke! Of course I'm serious! I love you Axel. That's the reason why I left today to go pick up your ring. It was perfect the only problem was it was too small so I had them resize it. The whole band knows they've been covering for me while I went to search for the perfect one." I stated.

"Yes! I'm sorry I didn't think you were joking I just got scared. But yes of course I'll marry you." He cried.

Back at the bed I slipped the ring onto my now fiance's finger. It sparkled in the fluorescent light of the hotel room.

Pushing me down on my back he leaned forward that ring sparkling as he brought our lips together. Our kiss was needy and passionate as we held each other close. Pulling back Axel nipped my collarbone before kissing a trail up my throat.

"I love you Roxas." He whispered.

"I love you to Axel." I moaned allowing those wonderful lips to travel the expanse of skin.

With clothes already gone Axel sat up and reached over to the small bedside table where the lube was kept. Popping the cap he turned around so that, that perfectly shaped ass was in my face.

"You going to help me or stare?" He asked with a sultry grin.

Passing me the bottle of lube I squirted the gel onto my fingers before slipping the first one in. Groaning Axel started to rock himself against my fingers. Quickly I added the second finger in and began scissoring them trying to loosen the tight ring of muscle. I watched as Axel threw his head back and moaned loudly. WIth one hand on his hips I helped steady him as I added the third and final finger.

"Roxas!" He gasped with a shiver. "Please I'm ready!"

Pulling my fingers out he quickly turned around grabbed the discarded lube. After squirting some on his fingers he grabbed my already hard cock and began to stroke. With a loud moan I began bucking my hips into that tight fist.

When he deemed me ready he pulled his hand away and positioned himself on top of me. Grabbing his hips I helped him as he sank down inch by inch on my cock. His walls were like velvet as he sank down slowly.

"Shit your huge!" He gasped. "Sephiroth wasn't ever this big. He was pretty small actually I think it was because of all those drugs he did."

Sometimes Axel babbled during sex I found out when he was in discomfort. Pulling him down for a kiss usually helped to calm his nerves. This time was no different as I kissed him slowly until he started rocking his hips. Raising himself up he slammed down and howled in ecstasy.

With a few thrusts I hit his prostate again and again making him scream in pleasure. When he leaned over me to grab the headboard I leaned up to take a pert nipple in my mouth and suck.

"Roxas!" He cried rocking his hips. "Right there!"

Angling my thrusts I continued to hit his prostate. His ass was tight and the heat was making me dizzy. Axel's cock was slapping against my chest as he bounced up and down. With a few more thrusts Axel screamed as hot cum spurted out of his cock and onto our chests.

"Roxas!" He screamed.

With the heat surrounding me and the fact that Axel was cumming and screaming in pleasure I couldn't hold back. I came with a cry of Axel's name as he collapsed on top of me breathing heavily.

"Oh shit... that was amazing." Axel breathed.

"Your amazing." I responded bringing my fiancee into the circle of my arms.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter 8 let me know what you think and I'll post when I can. Sorry guys if you don't already know I work 3rd shift so it's harder for me to post now since I sleep during the day. Anyway I'll see you guys when I can and review.**

 **xoxo Royal**


	9. Marriage and Tours

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! I feel so terrible! Somethings got in the way making it so I couldn't write for a while but it's resolved now hopefully. Anyway this is the final chapter please don't be to mad at me.**

 **Chapter 9: Marriage and Tours**

 **Axel's POV**

"... And that is the reason why you two should elope!" Sora concluded. Once again we were on a tour bus driving down to Port Royale to give our next concert. Sora had just spent over an hour explaining to us the reason why we should just go ahead and get married at the local chapel.

"Sora shut the hell up! I'm going to kick the damn door open and throw you out!" Roxas cried massaging his temples.

"I'm just trying to be helpful jeez." He huffed looking over to Riku for comfort.

"Suddenly I have to go to the bathroom." Riku stated jumping up and rushing towards the small bathroom.

"Ku wait!" Sora cried heading after him.

"Ten munny says they're going to have sex in the bathroom." Zexion yawned stretching out on the small couch and propping his feet on Demyx's lap. At our look of surprise he shrugged, "What? I'm bored."

We still had about a day before we reached the Pride Lands where we had to board a small boat and then from there we would be off to Port Royale. Since we were ahead of schedule we were going to hang out in the Pride Lands for a few days to relax. There was no privacy on the bus so it was hard to discuss getting married with everyone around. Later that night when everyone was being lulled to sleep on the bunk beds Roxas and I were curled up on the couch together as usual just whispering.

"Maybe Sora's right." I whispered snuggling as close to Roxas as possible.

"Hmm maybe. I don't know. Would you want to elope?" He asked his fingers never ceasing their massage on my head.

"When are we going to find time to get married anyway? If we take time off someone will find out and then the press will be all over our wedding! I just want something private and intimate... besides... I uh... I already bought the rings." I mumbled.

The massaging on my scalp stopped and I looked up to see Roxas blue eyes shining in the dim light of the tour bus.

"You did?" He asked.

"Yeah. I've been to the Pride Lands once and it's really beautiful there. There's a small oasis in the forest that has a waterfall. I'm sure we could find someone there to marry us. I mean why not?" I wasn't really expecting an answer. I mean we had just gotten engaged only two weeks ago but why not? I loved him and I was ready to spend the rest of my life with him.

"Yeah why not? So I guess its settled then, when we get to the Pride Lands we're getting married." He answered a small smile forming.

With a sigh of relief Roxas went back to massaging my scalp as he hummed in content.

The next morning we arrived at The Pride Lands just as we expected to. Right on schedule. Everyone was excited as it was their first time visiting. Since I was the only one who had been here before I was the tour guide. After checking into the hotel we met in the lobby to start our tour.

We only got as far as the beach before Demyx was dragging Zexion off to play in the water.

It took us about thirty minutes to get there. The path was winding and confusing at times. But it was all worth it to part the palm trees and to see the spot that I had found so long ago. There was a small waterfall to the left and palm trees were around the oasis. Beautifully colored parrots were singing, there was a man made koi pond near the waterfall and a man with olive skin sitting down with his feet dipped in the water.

Turning he saw us and smiled as he got up and made his way over. I remembered the olive colored skin and brown eyes, he was wearing a dull red shirt and a pair of black shorts without any shoes. His hair was a sandy blond and he smiled when he saw me.

"Mufasa!" I cried.

He looked confused for a moment but shook his head sadly.

"Sorry, no my name is Simba my father Mufasa passed away recently. You knew him?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

Smiling I nodded, "I accidently found this place once a few years back when I had vacationed here. I didn't know how to get back to mainland so he walked back. I came back every day until I left. I'm so sorry for your loss." I whispered.

"It's ok. So you're here again obviously, just visiting or was there something else?"

Chuckling I said, "You remind me of your father. I was there for two weeks but he always had a way of knowing I had something on my mind. But yes we did come here for a reason. I wanted to let Mufasa know that I was engaged and I wanted to ask him if I could get married here."

"Your famous aren't you? The name of your band is Rockstar's am I correct?" He asked.

"Yes, but only the band is invited that's it. We don't want the world watching us get married some things are private and this is one of them." I answered.

With a nod he hummed and was silent for a long time. Turning his back on us he went back to the small pond that held the waterfall and dipped his feet back in. Turning around he beckoned us over. Patting the spot beside him we all took our shoes off and dipped our feet in the water.

"No one has ever married here but many have asked. I will allow this... and you two have been discussing marriage have you not?" He turned his attention now to Sora and Riku.

Sora's face turned red while Riku looked over at him.

"Yes we had been entertaining the idea." Riku answered carefully, "But we would never intrude on our friends wedding."

"If Axel doesn't mind, I don't mind having a double wedding." Roxas responded. After stating that I didn't mind either Sora almost fainted with excitement.

"You mean it?" He cried.

After assuring him we didn't mind we headed back to the hotel and straight to Demyx's and Zexion's room to tell them the good news. We planned the wedding to be set for two days later so we could figure out what we were going to wear and what we had planned to do afterwards. Since it was just going to be the six of us there was no point for a reception so we made reservations at Atlantica's a five star restaurant that was extremely hard to get reservations for, unless you were famous.

We rented four white tuxedos all under a different alias and Simba was kind enough to pick them up for us. The last thing any of us wanted, including Simba was this to go public.

With everything set and ready to go we were ready to get married... but we still had one day to wait. It was the night before our wedding and Roxas and I were getting ready to sleep when the door burst open and in stormed Sora.

"You're not supposed to see him before the wedding! Come on Axel you're sleeping with me tonight and I'm kicking Riku out and he's rooming with you! Bye!" After kidnapping me it was long until Sora kicked Riku out and sent him packing to Roxas room.

"Are you really into the whole not seeing your fiance before the wedding?" I asked suspiciously.

"No, I just want Riku and Roxas to get along more. He won't admit it to me but I think he's still upset about what happened to you. I know Riku has always had a crush on you and when you rejected him he understood he couldn't have you but he still wants to protect you. I think he still somewhat blames Roxas for what happened. I just want him to see what I see that you guys are fine and that you really do love each other. I don't want him to keep worrying, I know Riku loves me and you guys are friends but sometimes its hard when you know your soon to be husband is thinking about another man." Sora confessed.

The door opened and Riku rushed in to Sora's aid.

"Sora why didn't you tell me this?" Riku cried jumping on the bed and wrapping his arms around his fiancees waist.

"I did..." He started before wiping his eyes, "You just didn't listen."

"I'm so sorry Sora! You know I love you! I don't want anyone else but you! You're right, you're more wise then I give you credit for sometimes." He whispered pressing a kiss to Sora's forehead.

After a quick make out session, Sora was kicking his soon to be husband out. Face red he jumped on the bed and giggled.

We didn't go to bed until well into the night as we stayed up with our ears pressed against the wall trying to listen to Roxas' and Riku's conversations. They were too quiet for us to hear but we tried anyway.

Sora talked about how he met Riku at a gay bar just near his apartment. Riku had told him flat out that he was going to be a one night stand and Sora was ok with that.

"He surprised me the next morning when I woke up and he was still there just watching me. He had this vulnerable look about him, I didn't ask anything I just snuggled up real close to him and he held me until we fell back asleep. When he left he apologized for what he'd said the night before and we exchanged phone numbers. We started talking on the phone and then before you know it we were living together in my apartment before we got our house. Before we started dating though he did tell me that he really liked you and that you had rejected him and went for Sephiroth instead. I won't like I was pretty mad at you but then once I got over it I was glad that you rejected him because you fell in love with my brother and I got the love of my life." Sora explained his face a bright red.

We talked for a long while before we were to tired and fell asleep. Sora woke me up bright and early the next morning and after brushing our teeth and hurrying through quick showers we were off to the small oasis.

After getting word from Zexion and Demyx that the guys were going to be late we took our shoes off and dipped our feet in the water.

The guys were about two hours late and they laughed when they saw us. Even though we had rented tuxedos we didn't wear them. To us they were to formal and after talking to the guys we decided against it. Slipping our shoes back on we turned around just in time to see Simba making his way over.

"Good morning gentlemen how are you?" He asked.

Taking Roxas hand I smiled, "Wonderful!"

Taking our places in front of the river and it's mini waterfall we faced each other and held hands. I didn't hear a word that Simba had said but instead focused solely on Roxas. When it was time Roxas pulled out to silver rings and we placed them on each others fingers.

"You may now kiss your husbands." Simba announced.

Giggling like school children we held each other tightly and kissed. We invited Simba to join us at Atlantica but he waved us on without him.

I don't remember what we had for dinner or what we talked about but I do remember going back to the hotel. We had to get up extra early in the morning to set off to make it to Port Royale before the concert the next night. As we lay there in the darkness Roxas ran his fingers over my hip and up to my stomach.

"I love you Axel, I'm so glad we got married." He whispered leaning in for a kiss.

Pressing my lips against his, Roxas quickly deepened it until I was a moaning and writhing mess.

"Roxas," I whimpered, "I'm so sorry I tried to kill myself. I promise I'll never do that again I love you so much."

"I know Axel, I know. Shh it's ok lets go to sleep for now we can talk more in the morning before we leave if you want." He said pulling me down so that I was lying on my husbands chest.

I was to tired to talk anyway and within minutes I was fast asleep.

Roxas was nothing like Sephiroth. He was the best husband I could ever have. Rumors spread around as they always did about Roxas and I cheating on each other. Between the two of us we knew that we weren't cheating on each other and we never tried to argue with the press. They were going to report what they wanted to and we didn't care if the world believed their lies because in the end we knew the truth.

Roxas was with me every step of the way as we continued to get more and more famous and more and more money. We donated to a lot of shelters for battered men and women because they were all so close to our hearts. I didn't want anyone to stay in an abusive home. I had for a long time and I regretted it but in the end it brought me my wonderful husband.

For a while there I thought we weren't going to make it but in the end we did, because we are the Rockstars!

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked this story! I enjoyed writing it! It was so different from what I'm used to so big thanks to Yoyito for asking me to write this I so hope you enjoyed it! I'm also working on another story called, My Wolf Hybrid so go check it out! Ok that's all for now from me hope you enjoyed and leave me a review!**

 **xoxo Royal**


End file.
